All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Sweet Preserves
Summary: Just a little Christmas gift from me to my fellow Snickers… it’s chalk full of good ol’ Snicker fluff: Nick and Sara go to Texas for Christmas with the Stokes... and Sara's posing as Nick's girlfriend to get his family off his back...And Yes I'm aware Ch
1. I'll be Home For Christmas

A/N: Just a little Christmas gift from me to my fellow Snickers… it's chalk full of good ol' Snicker fluff:-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing CSI except the computer game and Seasons 2 and 4 on dvd. (I buy them randomly, whichever's cheapest.) I'm asking for the board game and seasons 1 and 3, but that's all. Other than that, 'all I have is $2.00 and an old brassier hook.' (Kudos to anyone who knows what that quote is from) So, if you want to give those to me for Christmas, feel free. Other than that, I own nothing. Nothing CSI. Any characters that aren't on CSI (Or A Walk in the Park or Spongebob Squarepants or any other movie/TV show I might mention throughout) are mine. The rest belong to CBS, Fox, or whoever made all that good entertainment.

"I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me…" Nick crooned out of key in his thickest accent as he headed down the hallway of CSI to the locker room.

"Hey, bro. I heard you're getting out of here for a little while." Warrick grinned as he came out of the break room to say goodbye to his friend, who he could hear coming down from Grissom's office.

"Yup, Boss man just made it official. I have two whole weeks and I am going to Dallas!" Nick grinned from ear to ear. He didn't seem to notice that his twang had gotten a little thicker.

"Yeah, you're lucky, man. My family's here, so I'm on call for Christmas."

"Sucks to be you." Nick smirked and Warrick faked a laugh.

"I'll see you in two weeks then." They pulled each other into a manly hug and patted one another's back.

"Merry Christmas, War."

"Merry Christmas." He called back, chuckling as Nick resumed his song.

"PLEASE Have snow…and Mistletow-owowowow…" He was trying to pull a Mariah Carey and milk the song, but failing miserably.

"Ouch, who's killing the cat? I'll call the SPCA!" Greg shouted as he came out of the lab. "Ah, Nick. Singing, were you?"

"You bet."

"I guess you're going to Texas?"

"Of course! What about you?"

"Well, unlike some people, I only get one week off. And I'm going down to San Fran to spend it with my parents and my Uncle Bumpy."

"Uncle Bump—never mind, I don't want to know. See you in 2 weeks!"

"Merry Christmas, Nick. And, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What wouldn't you do, Greg?"

"Uh… I'll think of something."

"Sure. Merry Christmas, Greggo." He slapped him on the back and walked a little further, poking his head in the various labs and offices to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. If there was anyone in the lab who tended to be friendly like that, it was the charming Texan. He made sure he said goodbye to everyone, including Ecklie (even if it was to gloat to him that he had 2 weeks off, he did wish him a Merry Christmas), when he reached the locker room. The only one he hadn't seen was Sara, who was the only other person who was able to get 2 weeks off to go home for Christmas. Everyone else had family in Vegas and was asked to stay behind. It was no secret that Grissom was spending Christmas with Catherine and Lindsay.

Nick assumed that Sara had already left for the holidays. It was strange that she would leave early and get so much time off, but Grissom gladly offered it to her, since she had stored up loads of vacation time. However, Nick wasn't far off. Grissom was close to begging the two of them, for fear he'd get written up by Ecklie for refusing vacation leave to his CSIs. Besides, lately the two of them had become best friends, and he seemed to be a good influence on her. She wasn't as uptight, and she tended to smile more, and not come in on her days off.

When he opened the door, however, he saw something very unexpected. There was Sara Sidle, sitting on the bench, holding a letter in one hand and a card in the other, crying.

"Sara—" She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder. When she saw it was only Nick, he could see her sigh with relief. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to lean on him.

"Nick…" She sniffed. "I got this…from my parents…"

His face was full of concern. "Are they okay? What's wrong? What happened??"

"Don't worry, nothing serious."

"Good."

"It's actually petty. I don't even know why I'm crying…"

"Shh…want me to read the letter, or do you want to tell me?"

"I—I—"

"Wait now…" He stood up and grabbed a tissue, wetting it in the sink before handing it to her to wipe off her tears and calm her down.

"Thanks." She cleared her throat, still sniffling. "I was supposed to go home for Christmas. I had two weeks off. Normally, my parents come here since I can't get time off of work. But—" She started to cry and said something Nick couldn't even understand.

"I'm sorry, Darlin' what did you just say?"

"Sorry." She took a deep breath. "They're going on a second honeymoon. A Caribbean cruise. I'm going to be alone on Christmas…I had my ticket bought and everything, but they sent me this and cancelled…" She broke down again and began crying harder.

Nick held her and pulled her against him as she cried into his shirt. "Shh, shh, Darlin' don't cry. I've got an idea. There's always plenty of people at home for Christmas and one more certainly wouldn't hurt. How'd you like to come home for Christmas with me?"

She put her head up, trying to stop the tears. "You mean it?"

"Why not?" He grinned.

"But—no I don't want to put you out—"

"Nonsense. Do you realize how many people are around at Christmas time back home? They won't notice one other person."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes!" He laughed and hugged her close. "I mean it. No one should be alone on Christmas. Being from a big family I'm a firm believer of that."

"But only if your parents won't mind."

"Sara, I'm a big boy, I can decide who I want to take home for Christmas and show off to my family." Her expression suddenly turned from relieved and happy to panicked and worried. He laughed again. "I'm kidding, they'll love you, Sara."

"Okay." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much Nick." She gave him a huge hug, still crying slightly.

"Now why are you crying?"

"Because I get to have a real Christmas. To tell you the truth, even Christmases back home aren't that great. My parents are usually working their bed and breakfast… and I end up working for them."

"Oh. Well I'll make sure this is a very special Christmas for you. Now stop that crying!" He grinned and kissed her forehead as she hugged him again. "Crying when you're happy… you're emotionally screwed up, aren't you?" He teased.

Sara laughed through her tears. She noticed the wet spot on his shirt where she had been crying. Fingering it she blushed. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. With nieces and nephews like the ones I have, I'm used to being barfed on and peed on. Don't worry about a few tears."

Sara couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, matching Nick's expression. He loved that smile, that she didn't show nearly enough; the cute gap between her two front teeth making her look that much more irresistible to him. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem, Sar."

"When does your flight leave?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00. But don't worry, there's so many flights going from Dallas to Vegas they're never full. Do you have a ticket bought for Frisco?"

"No one calls it Frisco, unless they're trying to be cool and failing miserably." She teased, causing him to blush. "But yes, I do have one booked."

"Well don't you worry, I'll get them switched over."

"How will you manage that?"

"Oh, just you wait and see. I'll flip on the ol' Stokes Texan charm, and the ladies at the counter won't be able to resist me."

Sara couldn't help but laugh when they saw who would be serving them at the ticket counter. He was a very flamboyant and clearly gay guy who seemed to be eyeing Nick appreciatively.

"You gonna flip on the ol' Texan charm?" Sara asked in a fake accent.

"Darlin, that was a sorry attempt at the Texan twang, but in two weeks I'll have y'all talking like a real Southern Belle. Whoo-wee, doggy!" He grinned as he spoke in a very exaggerated accent, causing Sara to laugh out loud.

"Nick… we're next… what are you gonna do? Give him that big grin? You know most of the ladies can't resist that."

"The question is, can you?" He quipped back, secretly wishing she would fall for him, like he was for her. She paused for a moment, a hint of panic in her eyes, but he didn't seem to catch that. "I'll have you know, I've got a better idea. Just play along."

"What?"

"Just play along."

"Okay…" She was very confused as he took her hand and pulled her towards the counter.

"Hello."

"Why, hello there." The man whose nametag said 'Lance' said with a large smile as he got an eyeful of the gorgeous Texan.

"Yeah, umm we've got a little problem here. You see, me and the little lady just got hitched her in Vegas, and I'd like to take her home to visit my family, isn't that right sweetie?"

"Uh, uh yes." She put on a huge grin, smiling dreamily at him, but it was her secret that she wasn't acting. "I just can't wait to meet them, honey."

"Oooh can I see your ring?"

"Umm, well…" Sara froze.

"We're waiting until we get home. I have an antique ring at home that's been in my family for generations. And I want her to wear it." He grinned and she tried not to act surprised when he bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Oh that's so sweet." The attendant grinned, looking at Nick.

"Well, she has a ticket to go home to her family in San Francisco and we'd like to get that changed to Dallas Texas." He handed him the tickets.

Lance clicked some keys and looked at the computer, clicked a few more and looked at the monitor again. "Mmm hmm. Mmm hmm…hmm. It can't be done."

"What? I'm sure it can." He grinned and leaned in. "You need to do this. I'll pay the fee. But you have to change it. Please?" He batted his eyelashes and Sara tried so hard not to laugh at him.

Lance's smile got wider when Nick turned on the "ol' Texan Charm". "Hold on one second." His fingers moved even quicker over the keyboard and in a few minutes he smiled. "Done. Just a $50.00 fee."

"Sure." Nick pulled the money out of his wallet.

"Nick, you don't have too—" Sara protested.

"No, I've got it, don't worry… honey." He grinned and winked at her.

"Okay, thank you, darling." She said, her voice sickly sweet.

Nick loaded their luggage on the conveyer belt while Lance got their tickets. It took a little longer as he was busy watching Nick's butt while he lifted the suitcases, but Sara didn't notice, because she was too busy getting an eyeful as well.

"And here's your tickets. Have a nice time." He handed the pair the new tickets and waved at them. "Bye."

"Thank you." Nick nodded and walked off.

"Lance likes you." Sara teased.

"So, I got your ticket changed, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She took her boarding pass from him. "And thank you."

"You're welcome…honey." He grinned and she shot him a playful glare.

"You know, when we get back to the lab I can tell them you flirted with a man at the airport to get what you wanted."

"Hey, I'm not saying I enjoy it, but if it works, why not?" He grinned and winked at her. "As far as I'm concerned, it takes a real man to be that comfortable about his sexuality that he doesn't have to constantly prove it."

"Real men, like… Lance?" She asked with a sly grin, getting a loud laugh from Nick.

"Nick I know I said thanks but thanks again. Thank you so much. You really don't need to be doing this." She said as they took their seats in the large jet.

"Sara, I told you not to worry about it."

"But, I want to repay you somehow. How can I repay you?"

"I have an idea."

"Nick…" She said, warning him playfully. She knew his reputation, and while it wasn't all true, she liked to tease him about it.

"No, nothing illegal. Don't worry. But, there is something you can help me with, but if you don't want to, that's okay. Cause it could get a little weird and I don't want to get you into a sticky situation."

"Who did you kill and where is the body?"

"Very funny."

"Nick, just tell me."

"Okay. Here goes." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my girlfriend for two weeks?"

"What?" Her stomach did a flip when she heard 'be my girlfriend'… but the two weeks thing really threw her for a loop.

"Well, see, I've got five sisters and a brother, and all of them are married with children. And every time that I come home without a girl, they are intent on setting me up and marrying me off. It gets very stressful. And I know if you just come as a friend, they will try and push us together."

Sara couldn't help but wonder if that would be a bad thing.

"Now, I'm all for romance, but these guys can become a little to obvious and start poking their noses in my business a little too much. I mean, I love my family but they can be a bit overbearing when it comes to that."

"I can imagine." Just her parents drove her crazy when it came to her not being married. She couldn't imagine a huge family after her like that.

"But, if I say you're my girlfriend, they'll be very excited, but once they meet you they'll calm down and won't be nearly as pushy. And they'll get off of our backs."

"Okay, well that makes sense."

"Yeah…if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to…" He was worried she might bolt off the plane, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the plane sped up for the takeoff, soon lifting off the ground. He sucked it back in, however when she finally answered.

"Sure."

"You will?"

"Yes… I mean it makes perfect sense. I know what it's like being chastised at our age for being single."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you will."

"Let me guess. You already told them you were coming home with your girlfriend?"

"No, but when I called last night and said I was bringing you, the squeals that came from my mother and my sisters that happened to be around her at the time kept me from being able to explain that you and I are just friends. They assumed you're my girlfriend."

"Oh. I see." She wore a slightly frightened expression. While she was sure his family would be nice, since they did bring up the man sitting next to her to be a perfect gentleman, she was worried about how pushy and intimidating they would be.

"Yeah. My family's the main reason I moved to Vegas. I love them, but I needed to go somewhere where I was a nobody, and not the youngest member of the Stokes clan, or George II. That's my Dad's name."

"I don't know your dad, but now that you mention it you do look like a George."

"Oh, you too?"

"Well there is something sexy about a man named George." She winked at him.

"Yeah, I saw that movie you had in your locker. A Walk in the Park. What a cheesy movie that looks like."

"Hey, the guy was in a towel. I don't care if it was cheesy."

"If I'm gonna be in this relationship I don't want you lusting over this George Eads guy."

"Well you know you do kind of look like him." She winked.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that good?"

"Oh yeah." Sara wore a huge grin on her face.

"Huh. Well, at least my 'girlfriend' thinks I'm hot." He shot her a 1000-watt smile. He had managed to get up the courage to ask her to be her fake girlfriend. And she never ran away screaming. Maybe soon he'd get up the courage to ask her to be the real thing. He smiled to himself. This was going to be a very fun Christmas.

TBC….

A/N: I am doing exams in university, so I may not get this updated as frequently as I'd like, but I'll try to get it finished in time for Christmas!!!! If not, I'll just keep working on it after:-) Now press that little purple button on the bottom of your screen and REVIEW:-)


	2. Hey, Tex

AN: WOW! I have so many reviews!! YAY!! I feel so happy… Jumps up and does cheery dance as reviews float around me like snowflakes… Yeah okay cheesy but that made me really happy! YAY:-) And to Livi11, I was so confused at first as to what was so special about that line then I cracked up, at the idea of Nick and Sara shoving a horse on the plane! Heehee…funny. Anyway, here's chapter 2!

PS: Would have been up sooner, but I was away for a couple of days with only a laptop that belongs to my dad that has no floppy drive or anything so I couldn't save anything! OH NO! Oh the Humanity!!!

PSS: After watching the newest CSI, there are some new things about Sara's past… however, I'm sticking with her parents being hippies for now just because this is a new development in the series and I'd like to see where they take it. Plus, this is a humour fic, and not that it's not important, but this story isn't about that. If you have a problem with that then… you get no chocolate covered George Eads for Christmas.

Anyway, on with the show, er…fic…

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

**_All I Want For Christmas Is You, Chapter 2_**

"So, if I'm about to meet the people that made the Nick Stokes I see before me, can you tell me a bit about them?" Sara asked Nick, as she tried to keep her mind off the fact that she was 30 000ft in the air in a metal tube, shooting through the skies at about 650mph.

Nick grinned as he thought of his family. "Of course. Well, as you know, there's seven of us; two boys, and five girls. My brother is the oldest, and he was going off to college when I was barely two, so I grew up with my sisters."

"Oh I bet they have some good embarrassing stories about you." Sara grinned mischievously.

"Oh they do, but I have plenty of stories about each of them to blackmail them from telling a soul. Besides, they loved me." He grinned.

"I'm sure."

"Who do you think they trained to be a perfect Texan gentleman so that I would know how to treat a lady?" He pointed at himself. "Anyway, my brother Lucas is 49. He's married to Susan, and they have 3 boys and 2 girls. Donna, 46, and Jason have one boy and two girls. Melanie, she's 42, and Stephen, have 2 boys and 2 girls. Kerry is 41, and she's married to Michael. They have two boys and one girl. Joanne is 38, and she and Christopher have one boy and two girls. Emily is the second youngest, she's 36. She and Nathaniel have two boys, a girl, and one on the way." He noticed Sara looked like she was mentally taking notes. Laughing, Nick added, "And they won't quiz you on any of this. I did manage to tell mom yesterday that you're an only child and will probably be very frightened of us, so she's going to warn the girls to go easy on you."

Sara visually relaxed. "Thank God. I knew your family is huge but…holy shit…I never realized…"

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm the favourite uncle too, so I'm sure they'll go nice on 'Aunt Sara'."

"You're only the favourite because you're just like a big kid. I don't think you've finished growing."

He puffed out his chest as he looked at her, pretending to be insulted. "I think I look pretty grown up, don't you?"

Sara couldn't help but look him up and down. Oh did he ever, Nick looked like a real man. She mentally wiped off the drool when she realized she was staring at the muscular plains of his strong chest, and she tried to look at his face instead of his body. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, and she knew what she wanted to do to him, but that would definitely be crossing the friendship lines into uncharted territory.

Thankfully, the PA cracked to life just at the right moment. "Attention everyone, this is your Captain speaking. We're now approaching the Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. It's a bit busy in there today, so we may have to circle around a few times, but we'll get you home in time for the holidays. So, sit tight, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year."

"We're almost there." Sara could tell Nick was getting more and more excited about finally coming home. Out of all of the CSIs, he seemed to value family and friends the most.

"You love your home, don't you?" She said almost enviously.

"Don't you love yours?"

"Well, it's a long story." She sighed. "My parents are ex hippies, and they've never understood my fascination with science and with my career. And being an only child, we weren't exactly what you'd call a close-knit family. Not like yours."

"Hey, sometimes I wish I wasn't from such a huge family. In Texas, I'm always George's son, or someone's brother, or the youngest Stokes, or Stokes' young'un." Sara couldn't help but laugh as he made his voice deeper and his accent thicker to imitate other people. "In Vegas, people know me for who I am, or don't know me at all. When your dad's a judge and your mom's a Public Defender, you're recognized by a lot of people."

"I bet."

"But of course, I love comin home, especially for the holidays." His grin got bigger and his accent more pronounced.

While the two of them talked, they hardly noticed anything but each other, and only realized they were descending when the plane hit the ground, causing both of them to jump back into reality.

"Wow, I hardly noticed that one."

"I had no idea you were so afraid of flying. We could have taken an extra week and had a road trip if you had told me."

"Well," She blushed. "I'm not the type of person that goes around and tells everyone exactly what I'm afraid of."

"I thought you were a member of the mile high club."

Sara's face turned about 15 shades of red. "I needed a distraction."

Nick laughed out loud as he stood up to get their carry ons overhead. "Well since I know your fear, I'll tell you mine. I'm afraid of peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?"

"Well I told you guys I hate it just because I didn't want to admit it. But I'm afraid of it sticking to the roof of your mouth." Sara tried not to laugh. "I know, it sounds stupid, but I am."

"At least I'm afraid of something that makes sense."

"Sara, do you realize how many people go flying everyday and don't crash?"

"Do you realize how many people have eaten peanut butter and survived?" She teased him. "I for one, have faced the risk and eaten it by the spoonful in my college days." She laughed out loud when he shuddered at the thought. "I risked my life almost every day by eating a BP&J at lunchtime."

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Sara stealthily eating the peanut butter sandwich with one hand, and with a gun pointed at the jar, prepared for action.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

They finally got out of the plane and were waiting around for their luggage when they heard several tiny voices screaming, "Uncle Nicky! Uncle Nicky!"

Nick grinned from ear to ear and knelt down when he saw three little girls running towards him, arms extended. They tackled him with hugs and kisses, all of them grabbing an arm or his neck or wherever they could find to hold onto him.

"Why, hello little ladies." He stood up, one in each arm and one little girl wrapped around his leg. He laughed when he saw three women running through the crowds, looking for the little girls. "Mom! Ker! Em!! You looking for these little rascals?"

"There you are!" The oldest lady screeched when she saw her youngest son. "Oh Nicolas!"

"Hi mom!" He held back his tears and laid his little nieces down on the floor before wrapping his arms around the older lady, who was much shorter than he was. Sara watched, trying not to draw attention to herself. She always knew he was close to his family, but when she saw him hugging his mother, she took the moment to back off and let his mother greet her son.

"Nicolas, I missed you." She was crying now.

"I know, Mom." Nick answered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He took Sara's hand and pulled her over. "Mom, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is my mom, Evelyn."

"Hello, Sara, it's so nice to finally meet you! We've all heard so much about you!" Nick shifted uncomfortably. "Nicolas talks about you non stop when he's home, and on the phone."

"Really?" She grinned up at him. "I had no idea."

Before he could say anything, two girls went up and hugged Nick. "Guess who!"

"Hey girls!" He hugged them both and placed a kiss on their cheeks.

"And you must be Sara!"

"We've heard so much about you!" The other answered.

"Oh…" Sara could hardly speak as she starred at the girls, wide eyed.

"And we're so glad our Nicky has finally found a girlfriend that's serious enough to take home with him."

"And you sound so nice, from what Nicky's said."

"Can I see your left hand?"

"Do you know if he's gonna pop the question soon?"

"Are you living together?"

"Does he treat you properly?"

"Girls, before you cause her to run off and hitchhike her way back to Vegas, I'd like to introduce you." Nick stepped in between Sara and his sisters, putting a protective arm around her. "This is Sara, as you've already figured out. Sara, this is Kerry, and this is Emily. I call them Kerr and Em, but it's up to you, what you decide to call them. I sometimes call them bi—"

"Nicolas!" His mother smacked him over the head. "Be nice and mind your manners. You may be 32 I can still wash my son's mouth out with soap! And in the presence of this young lady! And your mother! Nicolas do I have to tell your father?"

"Mom…" He couldn't believe she was treating him like a five year old, in the middle of an airport full of people, and in front of Sara.

Sara giggled and he stuck out his tongue at her. "Nick, do what your mother told you. Be nice." She pretended to scold him.

"Cute." He grinned and felt something tugging on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw a little girl with blonde curls. "And what can I do for you, little lady?" She looked up at him with a puppy dog face and he bent down and picked her up. Once she was up in his arms, she whispered something to him. "Who's that?" He repeated, nodding to Sara. "Now, where are my manners? Celina, this is my friend Sara. Sara, this is my little friend Celina."

"I'm not little!" The little girl pouted. She whispered something else in his ear and he laughed.

"That's right, you're not. You're a big girl now! And of course you're my little girlfriend, how could I forget?" He winked and Sara, who grinned at how cute he was with kids. Why don't you tell Sara how old you are, Celina?"

"I'm thwee." She held up two fingers and looked at her hand, concentrating on it and finally brought up the third finger.

"Three? Wow! Well before you know it you'll be able to drive!" Nick told her, enthusiastically.

The tiny blonde giggled. "We have somefink for you."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Leslie? Do you have Unca Nicky's gift?" The little girl shouted to her sister who was standing below her.

"Yup!" Leslie, who looked to be about five stood up next to Nick and poked his arm. "Uncle Nicky? Mom told us to give you this."

Nick looked down and set Celina down when he saw what they had for him. "Alright! My Stetson!" He grinned and took the cowboy hat from his niece and put it on his head. "I missed this so much!"

"Why didn't you take it back to Vegas with you?"

"Well, it kind of sticks out in Vegas." He admitted.

"Nick, do you realize the amount of weird people are in Vegas? A cowboy hat would not attract attention." Sara piped up.

"No, but you guys certainly would have a laugh at it."

"That's true." She giggled.

"Oh, do you find it funny?"

"Not at all. It really suits you." She grinned. The cowboy hat really completed the ensemble, coupled with his charm, accent and Texan grin. He really fit the role of a Texan. Smiling she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I find cowboys very sexy."

Nick was surprised by her remark, but decided it was just her playing the part of the 'girlfriend'. Grinning he put his arm around her. "Would you like to wear my hat?"

"Oh, is this the Texan equivalent of a Letterman jacket?"

"If you want to look at it that way. But I'll only give it to you if you don't have a closet full of Letterman jackets at home?"

"Actually I've never had one."

"Well, little lady, you can wear my Stetson." He put it on her and took a step back to admire her. "Really suits you." He leaned down. "Have I mentioned I find cowgirls sexy? Especially those wearing my own hat?" He grinned at her and winked.

"Aww, you gave her your hat!" Emily gushed. "Sara it looks great on you. I still have Nathaniel's Stetson, he gave me his on our wedding night."

"Oh how sweet!" Kerry grinned from ear to ear. "Nicky, kiss her."

"I don't think they need an audience, girls—" Their mother began when Nick brought Sara into a dip and kissed her softly.

In surprise, Sara grabbed the hat in one hand and rubbed his back with the other. She tried to remind herself of the fact that he was just pretending, but she couldn't help but notice the feel of his soft lips on hers.

When he stood her back up, she tried not to look like she had enjoyed it too much, but also tried to look like this sort of thing happened every day. In reality, she didn't know how she would walk to the car with her legs feeling like jelly.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

TBC…this took longer than planned…the story will start to move faster once I get going, I promise. Oh and I want to write a post ep for tonight's episode, but I guess that will have to wait until I'm finished this one!


	3. The Stokesbowl

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I would give each and every one of you chocolate covered Georges, but as there is only one of him, and many of you… well it wouldn't work. And if I could get a hold of just one chocolate covered George Eads, well, no offence to any of you, but I would keep him for myself evil grin . But it seems the one and only chocolate covered George Eads may be reserved for Jorja Fox… lucky girl.

Oh, and one review in particular really cracked me up… in fact I renamed chapter 2 after her little story:-D So thank you, Gizzi1213 for the inspiration!

Ahem, so that's my rant, remember, I own nothing except a few DVDs, novels, a piece of lint, and the CSI pc game. Okay, enjoy!!

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Nick, you grew up here?" Sara asked as they drove up a long driveway. They had driven past the large skyscrapers of Dallas and past the many subdivisions until they reached the outskirts. Finally, they came to a large ranch complete with tall oaks, a lake, a barn, stables, and even a tire swing tied to a tree.

"Yup." Nick grinned as he watched her reaction when she saw his home. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually bringing Sara home with him.

"It's beautiful…" She was speechless. It looked like something out of an old movie.

"Later I'll take you for a walk around the farm. There's even a horse you can have while you're here."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up at the idea causing him to laugh.

"Sure."

"I love horses…I've never ridden one before though."

"Don't worry, it's easy. It's like riding a bike, only you don't fall over so easily. But if you want I can show you the… reigns." He slapped his knee as he burst out laughing at his corny joke.

"Funny." She said, deadpanned.

They were sitting in the middle seat of the minivan with Emily and Kerry in the front. Evelyn and her grandchildren were sitting in the backseat. Emily looked in the review mirror at Nick and Sara.

"I'm surprised you two aren't making out back there!" She teased her little brother, who flipped her off.

"OW!" He rubbed the back of his head when his mother slapped him again.

"Nicolas do I have to tell you again to behave? Honestly I thought we taught you better than that."

"Sorry mom." Sara giggled when he hung his head. Looking back up towards the front he grinned. "We just decided to keep it rated G while there are kids and a grandmother present.

"Nicky you know there's nothing you could do that I haven't seen." Evelyn said.

"MOM!"

"But that doesn't mean it's okay."

"Good."

"Not that I want you corrupting my kids but you two don't seem extremely affectionate."

Nick blushed and looked over at Sara. "We're just trying to keep it low key in front of family. Isn't that right, sweetie?" He put his hand on her knee.

"That's right, honey." She leaned over and kissed him. Each time they did this it was beginning to feel more and more natural to them. It still blew her away how amazing his kisses were, but she felt much more at ease when they kissed.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Nick, I really don't think this shirt fits well." She came out of the washroom wearing his Dallas Cowboys football jersey.

"Nonsense, it looks great on you!" He couldn't help but notice that the more that was left hidden the sexier she became. All he wanted to do was find out what was underneath. The fact that it was his own jersey on her turned him on even more.

To be honest, Sara loved wearing it. It was comfortable, loose, and smelled like Nick. There was something about him, he had a spicy and natural manly smell.

"C'mon," He stood up, trying desperately to push the carnal thoughts out of his head. "We've got a football game to play." He grinned as he took her arm and pulled her out to the yard where his family was. His older brother had been barbequing while the kids were running around, playing with the football.

"Okay, we're ready now! The lovebirds are here!" Luke called out to everyone, getting a laugh out of the brother in laws and a chorus of "awws" from their sisters.

Nick tried not to blush as they made their way down to the makeshift goalposts. "Okay, how are we doing this?" He tried to change the subject. "The Stokes men against you outsiders?" He winked at Sara. "Or men against women?"

The girls jumped up and cheered at that idea. Nick's sisters all began bashing their husbands as they ran over to the field. "You're going down!" and "I'll kick your ass!" could be heard while the guys chuckled, thinking they knew who would really win.

"I know the only real reason you girls know anything about football." Nick said to his sisters.

"Of course."

"We only watch it for the butts!" Another one answered.

"Oh I know! Those tight pants!"

"Oooh…"

"Okay, okay, c'mon let's get back on track so we can start beating you girls."

"Oh you're going down Nicky!!" Sara said and gave him a little shove.

"Bring it!" He nodded his head and began jumping around her, pretending to intimidate her.

Sara burst out laughing as Nick jumped and danced around her, trying to look tough. "Nick you're ridiculous!"

"If you two are finished flirting, we'd like to get this game started before you become indecent." Nathaniel teased them, causing Sara and Nick to blush.

Sara took the ball to start the play. "72, 43, 18, HIKE!"

Nick immediately stood up and stopped the play. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on there." He put his hand up to stop everything.

"What?"

"Oh come on you're just saying random numbers."

"So? Sounded good, didn't it?" She laughed.

"Nicky stop stalling so we can get on with beating you guys!"

"Ooooh…" Some of the guys winced. When the girls ganged up on their two brothers, the husbands were smart enough to stay away.

Finally, they began the play and the women scored the first touchdown. The trash talk was getting more vulgar so Nick's parents brought the kids into the house to get ready for supper.

"You're going down Nick!" Sara grinned as she bent down in front of him.

"Oh you think so?"

"You bet."

"I'm counting on it." He winked. Sara's jaw dropped and she grinned back at him.

As soon as the play began, Luke threw the ball to Nick. Usually, he would run the touchdown for the men, since each of them were covered by their wives, and he was always the only single one. Luke was generally the captain of the team since he was the oldest, and he would always pass to his little brother. This time, he forgot that he too was being covered. As soon as Nick made a run for it, Sara tackled him to the ground.

The football was soon forgotten as he rolled her over and pinned her to the ground. "Oh that's it Sidle!" He laughed and began to tickle her sides.

"Nick stop!! STOP!! NICK!!" She screeched and laughed, kicking her arms and legs wildly.

"OW!" He froze suddenly when her foot came in contact with his groin.

"Oh God!" She realized what she did when he fell off of her and ended up on the ground in the fetal position. "Nick are you okay? Oh my God I'm so sorry…"

"No….it's…okay…j-j-just…give me…a minute…" He said through a clenched jaw.

"I'm so sorry Nick…"

"I know…not…you're fault…"

"Well actually you were tickling me. Serves you right." She grinned evilly.

"C'mere, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Come closer." She knelt down beside him. "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

Sara's jaw fell to the ground when she realized what he said. "NICK!"

Nick burst out laughing when he grabbed her sides again and rolled her over. "I'm kidding. It was only a fake out. But you did come really close to a place I hold dear though, so I'm not going to tickle you anymore." Sara giggled when she realized and smacked him in the arm.

"You're horrible."

"Yes, I am. But how about we really give them something to talk about?" His grin was wider than she'd ever seen as he spoke in a quiet voice so only she could hear. His face was getting closer to hers until their noses were almost touching.

"What do you mean?"

Without answering, Nick swooped down and kissed her passionately. His hand rested on her hip and the other one on the ground beside her while her hands began to move over his muscled back.

"He's only acting. He's only pretending. It's not real. He's putting on a show. He's not really doing this." Sara repeated in her head over and over again as she eagerly kissed him back, praying that he figured she was just playing along with him.

Nick kissed her soundly and tried not to moan as she put her hand on the back of his head, encouraging him further as he eased his tongue inside her mouth. He chastised himself for doing this. As far as she was concerned, this was only pretend. But how he wanted it to be for real. He just couldn't help himself as he continued to kiss her as they lay together on the grass.

Suddenly someone kicking his foot broke him out of his reverie. "Wha…" He looked down, wide-eyed to see Sara staring back at him intently. As they were best friends he could generally read her like an open book, but her expression at the moment was unreadable.

"Break it up you too." Michael, Kerry's husband, said with a chuckle as he looked down on them lying in the grass.

"We do have kids around, you know." Joanne told them with a big grin. Nick realized then that he was surrounded by his brother, sisters, and his brother-in-laws, while he was lying on top of Sara, kissing her for all he was worth.

"I—I—I'm sorry. I gotta go." He said and got up, running into the house.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

TBC…


	4. Li'l Nicky

AN: Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! It's great. I was talking to one of my friends though and they said there was a similar scene in an early episode of Friends. Sorry, I had no idea about that, I've only been watching Friends for the last few years and have only seen a handful of the earlier eps from reruns. So if you think I ripped it off, just so you know, it was totally innocent!! Halo glows over head

PS: It's getting closer to Christmas now and I've still yet to find a chocolate covered George Eads. Seems he's still only got eyes for Jorja, but if any of you come across him on e-bay or Amazon (registered trademarks) then let me know!! And if there's only one, I get him, if there's enough I'll try to get Santa to put one under each of your Christmas trees!! Again, thanks for taking the time to read my musings that have made it from my head onto the computer, and for reviewing too!!! You're all awesome and I'd send you all Christmas cards if I could!!

PSS: I own nothing again except for 2 seasons of CSI DVDs, 3 novels and the computer game. I'm asking for comics, the other 2 seasons and the board game for Christmas. Other than that I have NOTHING but a big ball of lint and some empty pizza boxes.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Nick?!" Sara stood up, still dazed from shock and lack of oxygen, confused about what had just happened. "NICK!" She called after him as she watched him go up the front steps into the large farmhouse style home.

Nick went in the house, walking past his mother without a word. "Nicholas, are you okay?" She asked, full of concern as he continued, not noticing her.

Staying silent he walked into the family room and shut the door. Taking a seat on the couch he put his head in his hands, cursing his male libido. He had most likely just ruined the best friendship he had ever had. Forgetting where he was, all his mind could think of was him kissing Sara Sidle, and that was all he wanted to do. Now he felt like he had taken advantage of Sara and what she had promised him. She had agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend, but he had used that and kissed her.

He chastised himself again when his mind wandered back to how wonderful it had felt to lie over her and kiss her. As much as he wanted it to be for real, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her he was falling in love with her. He was falling fast and falling hard. Telling someone who had been his best friend for four years just didn't seem right. If she wasn't ready to bolt back to Vegas yet she certainly would if he told her. He had already ruined the best friendship he'd ever had with a woman, and it just so happened to be with the woman he loved. Nick felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he sighed deeply, trying to figure out what to do and how to apologize to Sara.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Nick?!" Sara got up and excused herself from the gathering of Nick's family to find him. "Wh—" She was completely lost. Why had he run off like that? Was he that repulsed at what he had done? She for one certainly hadn't minded. Running up the steps that Nick had just gone up, she opened the door and called his name again. "Nick? Where did you go?" She was about ready to cry. That not the reaction she had hoped for when she kissed him back, and now she was worried that in doing so she had ruined their friendship forever. She bumped into Evelyn, not even seeing her as she walked aimlessly down the hall.

"Sara, honey what's the matter? What's going on?"

"I wish I knew myself. Where did Nick go?" Never had she sounded so desperate and lost, even to herself. This was not 'Sara Sidle, Criminalist'. This was Sara Sidle, falling in love with her best friend.

She gestured towards the door Nick had just gone through. "He just went into the family room. He seemed upset. Do you know what happened?"

Sara choked back a sob. "I think I may have an idea."

"Oh, dear, nothing happened between you two did you? I know Nicolas must love you. The way he's always talked about you, you're all he's talked about since he met you. And goodness knows he's never ever brought a girl home with him. I know he loves you."

Sara felt like if she didn't get out of there she'd burst into tears. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

Wiping the unshed tears out of her eyes she slowly opened the door to the family room. "Nick?" Her voice sounded so small and quiet, like that of a frightened child.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice deadpanned as he sat on the edge of the couch, his head still in his hands.

She sat down next to him, but not close enough to touch. Right now she had no idea what he felt, and as much as she wanted to know she was worried. Neither said anything for a few moments, the tension hanging thick in the air.

"Look, I—"

"I was—"

They both started at the same time.

"Sorry, you go ahead." Nick told her.

"No, that's okay. You." She really wanted him to start.

"Okay." He sighed. "Here goes. I think, well, um…" He looked the room as if to look for some inspiration. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry. That really got out of hand and I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position or anything at all. I acted like a jerk, and well, to be blunt, I was thinking like a guy: with my pants instead of my brain. And I feel like I used you, and I'm so sorry."

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but he trudged on, "and, I feel like this is very dangerous for us to get into, it's uncharted territory. We're best friends, and, well," He began to fumble again. "Should something, umm, ever… happen, well, with, uh with us…" He couldn't look her in the eye as the room became increasingly warmer and his face became redder. "Well, I wouldn't want it to be because something like that happened and you felt inclined to play along."

"Nick,"

"I mean I know you were only doing your part in playing along,"

"Nick."

"But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If this is getting to weird, then…"

"NICK!"

"What?"

"Slow down."

"Sorry." He looked sheepish.

"Look, you don't need to feel bad. I know how you want to convince them, and I know what it feels like to come home single year after year and your family pushing you to get with someone. I understand completely why you did that, and I feel the same way."

"_If only you did…"_ Nick thought hopelessly.

"But I think I'm a good actress, and I'm not uncomfortable. As long as you don't try to get me indecent in front of your family." She winked at him.

"Ah, but what about when my family's not around?" He teased her.

"Stokes if I didn't know better I would say you're flirting with your own girlfriend."

Nick laughed as he leaned into her slightly; glad she wasn't begging him to drive her to the airport. "You'd better be careful with what you call me. You're surrounded by Stokes here." They jumped when the door opened and Evelyn poked her head in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, we're fine. Nick and I just needed a moment to talk about something, isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes, my shnookems." He grinned when she leaned over and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips.

"Okay, just checking on you. Not that I wanted to butt in and stick my nose where it doesn't belong but Nick your sisters were very concerned. But I'm glad everything's okay."

"Oh yeah." Nick agreed.

"Yes, to be honest, I just found everything a little overwhelming, where I'm an only child and all. Nick just wanted us to have a little alone time since he knew that I wasn't used to such a large family." She cuddled up next to him and leaned her head on his chest, looking very sweet and innocent for his mother. Again, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, and Nick couldn't stop grinning.

"Okay dear. I'll let the others know you two are okay."

"Thank you Mrs Stokes."

"You're welcome Sara. And please call me Evelyn."

"Okay. Thank you Evelyn." The door closed and Sara kept her head on Nick's chest as she looked up at him, grinning. "And the Oscar goes to…"

Nick laughed out loud. "C'mon, when everyone's home for Christmas mom always makes hot chocolate for us before bed."

"Awww…"

"Hey! It's the best hot chocolate you'll ever have! I promise! C'mon!" He stood up and practically pulled her up off the couch.

"You're such a kid!"

"Of course I am! It's Christmas!" He grinned and jumped up and down.

"And you're crazy. Come on, little Nicky."

Nick stopped and looked at her seriously. "Oh you haven't met little Nicky."

"What?"

"Maybe you'd like to meet him someday." His eyes shone with playfulness.

"Nick, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Li'l Nicky." Innocently, he cast a glance downwards towards his pants.

Sara gasped when she realized what he was talking about, and her jaw dropped to the ground. "NICK!" She smacked him over the arm. "You are the epitome of disgusting!!" She couldn't believe he'd say something like that, but couldn't help laugh at the same time.

Nick couldn't help but laugh out loud as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and beat him over the head with it. "C'mon, I want hot chocolate." He took her hand and led her out of the room, laughing.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

They sat around the living room with several of Nick's sisters and their families. Donna and Melanie each went to their own homes with their families. The rest, who lived outside of Dallas, were staying at Evelyn and George's.

Sara and Nick were sitting squished together in a large chair and a half, the entire living room blocked. She had no idea how it was supposed to work Christmas day when everyone was here. Leaning against his chest, she yawned and her eyes started to droop closed.

"Hey, Nick why don't you take your little lady on up to bed." Luke said, grinning at the new couple.

"Sar—hey Sara." He nudged her.

"Mmm…yeah?"

"You tired?"

"Mmm…" She never answered but placed her head back on his chest.

"We had to get up early this morning to catch our flight out from Vegas, and she had a rough shift at work the night before. We both should be getting to bed." Nick announced as he tried to nudge Sara to wake up. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Nicolas, I told Lucas to bring your things up earlier." Evelyn told them. "But I'm sure you can show her to your room."

Nick wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "My—my room?"

"Yes."

"Where am I sleeping?" He had assumed the spare bedroom would be for Sara.

Evelyn gave him a strange look. "In your room, Nick."

"Oh." He tried not to look surprised. Glancing over to Luke for help, his big brother took the hint.

"Nick, things have changed since when I was dating Susan. Mom doesn't expect you to be an angel." At this, Nick's face turned bright red. Sara was waking up was starting to clue in on the conversation too, her face changing colour to match Nick's. "Besides, I married when I was only 25. You're 32, and I know you haven't exactly been a good boy." Luke winked at him.

Nick opened and closed his mouth, making him look somewhat like a fish as no noise came out. His parents were always very conservative, especially when it came to sex.

"Nicolas, I'm sure that if you're serious enough about a girl to take her home then you're serious enough to pleasure her."

"Mom!" He couldn't believe he heard that come out of his mother's mouth.

"Nicky, when I was your age, I was married and had five children. And I certainly didn't get that way by being celibate. The reason we didn't believe in sex before marriage was because it was normal to get married when you were 19 or 20! But until 32? Only a priest can do that!"

"Mom…" He groaned.

"Oh Nicolas, don't be so embarrassed. Lucas convinced me to let you two sleep in the same bed, but I really don't understand what all the fuss was about before about not letting you. It's your decision." He opened his mouth. "Except now since there's no other room. So, Nick be a gentleman and take your girlfriend to bed." His eyes widened. "I mean, take her up to go to bed." He blushed even more. "I mean… go to sleep!" Flustered she left the room, leaving Nick and Sara with his siblings and their spouses. The children had all gone to bed before.

"I think that definitely tops it as the strangest and most embarrassing conversation I'd ever had with mom." He said.

"Yeah, that was odd."

"Well you have me to thank, little bro." Luke grinned up at him and Nick shot him a glare. "What? I didn't think she'd go into details. But I did tell her it was no big deal for you to sleep together since you've been doing the nasty since college, maybe before."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey hey, I'm kidding! But I did convince her that it's normal now for people to share the same bed even when they're not married. So, go on to bed, I'm sure you're both very, uh, tired." He winked at the pair and the rest of the Stokes smiled at them knowingly.

Nick decided to give up. If he said anymore, he would dig himself in deeper, and possible admit to doing more things than he'd like to think of. There were some moments of college life that he'd rather just forget.

"Okay," He stood up, deciding not to say anything more as he helped Sara up out of the large comfortable chair that, at that moment, she seemed particularly fond of. "Well, we're going to bed. Goodnight."

"Ooooh…" A few of his sisters oohed and awwed over the couple.

"Guys…" He looked over at them, pleading silently for them to give it up.

"Our little Nicky's all grown up." Kerry said with a smile. At the mention of 'little Nicky', Sara thought of their conversation earlier and began to giggle.

"What's so funny, Sara?" Asked a puzzled Emily.

"Nothing." Nick knew exactly what she was laughing at. "C'mon Sidle, let's get you to bed."

"What's so funny about Little Nicky?" Joanne asked, getting a loud laugh from Sara.

The rest of the crowd sat there, puzzled at the loud laughter of Nick's, up until now, seemingly quiet girlfriend. Suddenly, realization dawned on Luke and he grinned from ear to ear. "I think I know."

"What?" Nick asked, dreading he hadn't figured it out.

"Little Nicky?" Sara, who had controlled her laughs down to quiet giggles, snorted a laugh again. Raising an eyebrow, Luke looked at Nick. "She's named it, right?"

"Umm…what?" Nick asked, pretending to play dumb.

"Oh come on, every girl names their guy's peni—"

"Okay, okay I got it we're going to bed." Nick interrupted him, his face bright red, and pulled Sara up the stairs, away from the loud laughter of his sisters and brother in laws, as they realized what Luke was talking about.

Sara couldn't help but laugh despite her embarrassment. "Little Nicky." She chuckled.

"That was probably the most embarrassing evening I've ever had."

Sara's expression darkened slightly. "Sorry."

Nick mentally smacked himself in the head (AN: Get it? Head? Mentally? Oh never mind.) as he realized how that probably sounded. "No, no I didn't mean it that way. If anything, it's my fault."

"Nick—"

"No, don't worry about it." He kissed her on the forehead. "Listen, I didn't think my mom would put us in the same bedroom. She's never let the others do 'that under her roof until there's a ring on their finger'." He imitated his mother with a falsetto voice.

"Oh." Sara couldn't help but giggle at his impression of her.

"I guess she's trying to change with the times, but I'm sorry I really didn't plan on this happening. I'll go back downstairs once I show you my room and sleep on the couch."

"No, that's not necessary. Like your mom said, you've only got so much room. And at Christmas Eve it's going to be even less room. So we really shouldn't waste this when someone else might need to sleep on the couch."

"But I don't want to make you feel—"

"Nick, it's okay. Don't worry. We're both adults. It's fine. I'm sure your bed is plenty big for both of us—"

At that moment he opened a door that was marked 'Nick'. Inside, was a very neat bedroom that looked like it had been recently transformed from a boys' room into a man's room. There were still a few model airplanes on shelves and glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a double bed, which seemed hardly big enough to be called a double. This bed was somewhere between twin and double, and Sara knew they would have to be close so they won't fall off the sides of the bed.

"Okay, so it's a bit small. We'll manage." She said, hoping she sounded confident.

"Yeah." He prayed his body would behave. As much as having Sara in his childhood bed excited him, he was very worried about what might happen if he let himself loose control. He valued certain parts of his body and he didn't want to insult Sara, because he had seen her angry before. Thankfully, it was never directed at him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Well, I have to get ready." She got her pyjamas and things out of her bag that Luke had brought up earlier and went down the hall in search of a bathroom.

A few minutes later, she walked back down the hall and opened the door, just in time to see Nick slipping on a pair of clean boxers. "Oh my God! Nick, I'm sorry." She had her hand over her eyes, even though she'd pretty much seen everything.

"Uh…" He chuckled nervously. "It's okay. I'm sorry I thought you'd be a little longer. Uhh, I'm dressed now, you can take your hand down."

"Oh, sorry." Her face was red and she lowered her hand to see him standing in a pair of boxers, his muscled chest and abs staring her in the face. "Uhh—" It was her turn to be flustered.

"Oh, well, as dressed as I get for sleeping." He added in a loud whisper, "Sometimes I sleep au natural." Winking, he laughed and she shook her head, laughing back at him.

"You're crazy." Secretly, she was trying desperately not to think about Nick lying in bed wearing nothing but his smile.

After some flustering, they finally got themselves situated in the bed. Nick was on his side, facing her and Sara was lying on her back, trying not to touch him, only because she was afraid of what she would do if she let herself get too close to him in their current position.

"Night, Nicky." Sara said, sleepily, her eyelids drooping.

"G'night, Sar." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before cuddling into his pillow and falling fast asleep.

TBC…R&R!!!


	5. Rekindling

AN: Again, another load of reviews! Thanks so much! Christmas Eve is only 5 days away, and I've still yet to find a chocolate covered George… (Although if Santa is reading this, I would take one that's clothed… or unclothed… either way…) Anyway, if I somehow find a bunch, well then I will try and get Santa to deliver them to you guys. And if you all want Erics…well… I guess I'll try to find some. But I have to say, he's pretty cute but I can't see how you'd pick him over… George Eads…SIGH Oh well… less competition, except Jorja, which brings me to my next point. As far as I know, it's not OFFICIAL that George and Jorja are together, but I'm convinced that they are, I mean have you seen all those pictures? They're always kissing and hugging… you see that every now and again between the rest of the cast but those two seem to be like rabbits! So I think they're together… or at least fuck buddies… I mean really I don't think any straight girl can be Just friends with that man… unless it's his choice… I know I wouldn't be able to do it…sorry I'm just rambling…read and review!!!

PS: I still own nothing CBS or anything except some DVDs, books, pc game, etc.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Sara was having the most wonderful dream. She and Nick were lying in bed and he was kissing her neck with those soft, warm, wonderful full lips of his. She began to drift awake, saddened that this would soon end, though she knew it wasn't the last time she'd dream this. It had been a recurring dream since she had met him, and had been coming back to her more and more all the time.

In her sleep-fogged mind, she realized that tingly feeling wasn't going away. And her arm seemed to be pinned down by something heavy. Willing herself to wake up completely and figure it out, she realized that that weight on her arm was actually Nick, in bed with her. Ah, okay that made sense.

Wait a second.

Nick. Nick Stokes? In her bed?! Mentally she shook her head, trying to figure this one out. She didn't remember drinking anything. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Dallas, Nick's family, embarrassing situations, and having to share a bed.

Despite the fact that they made sure they weren't touching when they went to sleep, they had drifted together at some point in the night. Sara was cuddled into Nick, one arm under his neck and the other over his stomach. Her top leg was over his, wrapped around his thigh and pulling him closer to her body. She had had her head resting against his chest, but she slipped down to have her face buried in the side of his shoulder opposite her, so the side of her neck was exposed to his mouth. Nick had one arm wrapped around her, his hand on her back, while the other rested on her hip.

Sara realized Nick was sound asleep while he continued to kiss her. She doubted he even knew what he was doing. Those doubts were soon erased when he mumbled, "Mmm, Sara…" His voice thick with sleep. Or arousal. She wasn't quite sure.

Biting her lip she contemplated what she could do. Wake him up, but then he could be embarrassed, let him kiss her, but then she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself if he kept this up much longer. God the things this man could do, and all he was doing was kissing her! In his sleep, even! Or, she could get up, let him wake up and never speak of this again. But then, he had moaned her name. He obviously was thinking of her. Although, there were plenty of Sara's in the world. _"I'm second guessing myself. Or am I? Wow, that's irony…"_

Before she could think anymore, Nick shifted again, letting his tongue touch her skin. "Oh, God…Sidle…"

Okay that was it. How many Sara Sidles could he know? She decided she'd just enjoy his magic lips a few more moments and ease him awake so they could talk. Shifting slightly, she let him kiss her a little more as she moved around, hoping to wake him up without being too obvious.

Nick slowly began to wake up when he realized what he was doing. Valuing certain parts of his anatomy he figured he'd better stop. But her neck felt so soft and warm, and she smelled so good. She smelled like him and his sheets, mixed with her own beautiful smell of shampoo and something that just seemed to be Sara. Finally he decided to stop, since he didn't want her to get upset, and if he continued for much longer Mother Nature could take over and make Sara even more upset. After one last kiss he finally pulled his lips away.

At the sudden end of the kissing, Sara lifted her head up to look at him, his brown eyes looking back up at her.

"H-h-hi." He stammered, blushing.

"Hey." She smiled, catching him off guard. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Nick was very confused, but he tried not to show it. She should be killing him right now. After all, she would know how to hide the evidence.

Sighing she laid her head back down on his strong chest, hearing his heartbeat. Unconsciously, his hand moved up and down her back while hers softly scratched his arm.

"This is nice." She said softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." He couldn't help but grin, she wasn't mad at all. Was it possible she did feel the same way as he did? Thinking back on it, not just any girl would agree to go home with him for Christmas. Or pretend to be his girlfriend and kiss him. Or be okay with sleeping in his bed with him.

Finally after a few more moments of silence, Nick finally said, "I think we need to talk."

Lifting her head she looked into his eyes once again. "Yeah. I think so too."

Sighing deeply he hoped this would work out. "I think things are changing."

"Me too."

"I mean, between us…" He was starting to loose his confidence and began flustering.

"So did I." She giggled slightly.

"Well, I mean, this can be, well, dangerous." She cocked her head. "I mean, umm, what, I guess, uhh, what I'm trying to say is, well, " He stopped, looking upwards as if he would see the answer floating there. Sighing he collected his thoughts and looked back into her eyes. "You're my best friend. I don't think I've ever…connected with someone on the level that I do with you. And, well, I don't want to ever loose you. I guess I'm just afraid that if things don't work out, I'll loose you as a friend, and I don't—"

Suddenly he stopped when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. This was different from their other kisses. As much as they had both wanted the others to be real, this one was real. He responded and kissed her back, pouring his feelings into the kiss.

Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily. Sara was fully on top of him now, her hands on his bare chest while Nick rested his hands on her sides, his fingers caressing her where her shirt had ridden up.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Did we just do that?" Nick asked.

Grinning, Sara kissed him quickly again and nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Wow." He said again. Kissing her before had been great, but that was unbelievable. "Was that for real?"

"I hope so." She smiled softly.

"Me too." He told her sincerely. He sighed heavily and Sara knew he had something on his mind.

"What is it?"

"Well," He had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'd like to ask you something and there's no way of saying this without sounding like an awkward 15 year old at his first dance."

"What's that?" She asked giggling.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She giggled a little more and kissed him softly. "Of course."

"Good." He grinned again. Suddenly, his expression changed again, back to that thoughtful look once more.

Sara couldn't help but giggle again. "What now?"

"I'd like to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend and spread the good news, but my family already thinks we're going out, so they won't see any big deal about it."

Her giggles turned into laughs and she kissed him. "You're so cute. Don't worry about that. We can just give up acting and be a real couple or we can tell them the truth. We weren't actually going out before and it wasn't until your mom made us sleep together that we decided to make it official."

Nick let out a deep throaty chuckle. "You're cute."

"So are you."

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the nose. When she did, Nick moved his head and captured her lips with his own. As they touched they instantly kissed harder. He pulled her close to his body and Sara moved up to gain easier access to his mouth. She whimpered when he opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue against her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Without a word, Sara opened her mouth and invited him in. As soon as their tongues slid against the other they groaned together and tried to deepen the kiss. Nick's hands that were caressing her sides came up to her shoulders, rubbing and massaging them as he held her close against his chest. The next thing either of them knew, Sara was rubbing his hard chest with her palms while his hands went down to cup her butt, rubbing her cheeks in his large hands.

After a few long moments, but not nearly long enough for either of them, the need for oxygen caused them to break the kiss, leaving them breathing heavily from both the lack of air and the desire they felt between them.

Nick gasped and whispered to her, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for real."

"Oh yeah I do."

"I don't know if you do. Do you know the exact moment I realized I wanted to do that?"

"When?"

"Told you." He smirked. "Since the day Grissom made me throw dummies off a roof."

"When—" Suddenly it dawned on her. "That was the day I met you."

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

_She remembered meeting Grissom as he watched the bodies fall off the roof. She never paid attention to it until a gorgeous man came out through the hotel and began to talk to _

_Gris. _

"_Sara I'd like you to meet Nick Stokes. He's a CSI with the crime lab." _

"_Hi, I'm Sara Sidle."_

"_Lovely to meet you Miss Sidle." He grinned his famous Texan grin as he spoke in a sexy twang. _

"_Please, call me Sara."_

"_Alright then, lovely to meet you, Sara." He grinned as he reached out and shook her hand. _

_From that day on, she had admired him, as a co-worker, friend, and gorgeous, sexy, Texan cowboy. _

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

A sweet soft kiss on her lips broke her from her reverie. Nick chuckled when she shook her head, remembering where she was and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What?" She asked.

"What planet were you on then, Sara?"

Oh how she loved how he said her name. When it fell off his lips in that southern accent she wanted nothing more than to… she blushed at the thought.

"Sorry. Just… thinking…"

"About what?"

"About when I realized I wanted to kiss you like that."

"And when was that?"

"When you called me Miss Sidle." He grinned, remembering it fondly.

"Oh Sara…" He kissed her softly and rolled them over, deepening the kiss as he pushed her into the mattress.

They kissed for a few moments, letting hands roam over clothes and exposed skin until Sara stopped and looked into his eyes, which were black with arousal.

"What is it?"

"Not yet." She told him.

Nick groaned, but he understood. Sitting up in bed he realized this was very new for both of them, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin things with his best friend. "Okay. We should get up."

"Wait, Nick…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"You sure?" He seemed very disappointed. It hit her hard, as in college she had been deemed a 'cold fish' when she wouldn't sleep with a guy on the first date. After that it was very difficult to get a date.

"Yes." He looked at her and smiled. "I completely understand. This is a very new thing between us, and being in a bed together right now is sort of risky."

"Yes."

He looked sheepish. "And to be honest, I don't quite trust myself to stay in bed here with you right now. So if you'd excuse me…"

Sara couldn't help but giggle as she leaned in and kissed him. "Good. Go on, cowboy." As he stood up she slapped him on his boxer-covered ass, causing him to jump.

"Yee-haw…" He called as he left the bedroom.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

"Oh Mrs Stokes, this coffee is delicious." Sara said as she gratefully held the cup in her hands. She was sitting in the kitchen with her bathrobe over her pyjamas, with Nick's sisters while he was upstairs in the shower.

"Sara, dear you're just too polite. First of all, I believe I told you to call be Evelyn. Secondly, it's normal perked coffee that I bought at the supermarket. I want you to just make yourself at home and be comfortable." She told her as she left to go to work. "Bye, everyone. I'll be back by 4:00!"

"Bye mom!"

"Bye, thanks Evelyn." She took another sip of coffee, trying to hide the grin behind her mug. No one realized that she and Nick had just officially begun a brand new relationship, and there was no point in telling anyone, since they already thought they were together.

"Sara, you look like a girl with something to say." Kerry said with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, she does have the look of a woman who's very satisfied." Joanne agreed.

Sara's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what they were saying.

"I hope Nicky treats you well, Sara."

"Oh… yes, he does." He was quiet the gentleman. "I must say, you did a good job in bringing him up. He's very chivalrous, and it seems men like that are few and far between."

"Yes, so many of them are out for their own pleasure." Kerry said.

"Oh yes." Emily backed her up.

"I hope Nick looks out for your pleasure as well as his own." Joanne said, looking at her slyly.

"Umm…uh…" Though they hadn't yet slept together, they had had a very intense make out session earlier, and he seemed to be very good at what he did.

"Is he a generous lover?" In honesty, Kerry really didn't want to know about her little brother, but she did want to do a bit of teasing.

Sara was in shock. "Umm, well, I, uh I don't think it's appropriate for me to talk about your little brother in that way."

"Hey I'm the only little brother in this house! What are you talking about and why isn't it appropriate?" Nick called as he came into the kitchen, grabbing a mug of coffee as he leaned against the counter in a pair of low-rise jeans and no shirt.

"Uhh… umm…" Sara had seemed to have forgotten the English language at the moment. Between watching the water droplets on Nick's chest travel southward until they got lost in his waistband and the conversation that had been going on, she was feeling very flustered.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were treating her right, Nicky." Emily said, her voice sickly sweet.

"Of course I am, isn't that right babe?" He stood behind her and bent down to kiss her.

"That's right." She said huskily and met his lips.

After that make out session that had left both of them very hungry for more, they got lost in the moment and Nick stuck his tongue between Sara's lips. They deepened the kiss until a course of "ooooh's" from Nick's sisters broke them apart.

Nick winked at her and stood up, knowing full well that she was staring at every nuance of his muscular chest.

"You two seem to have really rekindled something last night." Kerry teased.

"Yeah, was that what that noise was that I heard, maybe? It sounded something like a headboard banging against the wall." Emily grinned, her expression much like Nick's.

Nick and Sara blushed, looking guilty, even though they hadn't done anything last night, and it was only this morning that they even began a real relationship.

"Nick, go put on a shirt and stop showing off for the ladies." Luke came in, teasing his little brother. While Luke wasn't skinny or overweight, he didn't have quite the same muscular physique that his younger brother had. Of course, that came with the age. He remembered a time when Nick would try to lift his weights and flex his skinny little arms, trying to be big and strong like his big brother.

"Ah, y'all are just jealous, ya old man." Nick stood up straight and tall and flexed, mostly to show off for Sara.

"Just wait until you're old and flabby like me with four kids hanging off of you."

"Oh I'll make sure Nick gets his workout. Once a week." Sara decided to just stop being shy and play along.

Nick gulped. He had been hoping for once a week when the time eventually came. "Once a week?"

"Yes, that should keep you fit, shouldn't it?"

"Umm… well…I think it's important to exercise frequently, say… three or four times a week, at least. Maybe even more." Sara stood up and leaned against him.

"Well we'll just see, won't we?" She put her hand in his back pocket and kissed his shoulder.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Now, go get dressed. I'm the only one who you should be showing off for." Winking at him she put her hand on his bicep, squeezing slightly. "You can show me after." She said in a loud whisper.

The three of Nick's sisters and his brother traded glances, looking around the table in surprise at Sara's change of spirit as her eyes were glued to the firm, jean-clad behind of her boyfriend as he exited the room.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

TBC…


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is a Christmas ...

AN: Woo! We did it! Finally 100 reviews! That's the most I've had in this or any other fandom for any story! Woo hoo!!! Ahem. Anyway, I do realize we haven't met Nick's father… I couldn't seem to find an angle from which I wanted to portray him. When Nick had showed that Vietnam vet so much respect I played with the idea of his father being a vet from the war and being very subdued… but this is a happy story… so perhaps not. Anyway, we do finally meet George. (The only reason I named him George was so Nick could say people called him George;-) Can you guess why?)

PS: From this point on, Nick and Sara may get a little more… cough let's say… "adventurous" (Oooh just used my thesaurus for that word, and it came up with exploratory, which could describe it too;-)) Anyway, I do want to keep this at PG 13 because with R it doesn't show up by default and I want anyone who wants to, to be able to read it. However, if there's enough request for it, I may write a R-NC-17/Unrated version, but you HAVE to promise to me you're over 17!! PLEASE I don't want to corrupt any minors!! So if there's enough demand for it, I will try to supply. :-) (It will only be available through special request.) Hopefully I will get to add some more before Christmas, but it's going to a busy next few days, so if not, Merry Christmas! And hang in there this will hopefully done before the holidays are over!!

PSS: Sorry about the long AN, but I did have to explain a few things! And if you haven't gotten tired of me yet, here's chapter 6!!

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

The group of siblings around the table that morning chatted about old times and told Sara lots of stories about growing up on the ranch. She was afraid she would feel left out, but it seemed they all had the same sense of hospitality that Nick had, and they welcomed her into the conversations. As people came down for breakfast, the amount of people around the table grew until they were crowded in there, and Sara realized why they had a large kitchen table with benches on either side.

An older man came into the room that Sara had seen earlier, but she hadn't been formally introduced to him. She could only assume that he was Nick's father.

"Good mornin' y'all."

"Mornin pop", "Hey dad," and other greetings were heard around the table from his children, grandchildren, and in laws.

"Oh God, sorry Sara I don't think I introduced you. Sara, this is my dad, George. Dad, this is Sara Sidle, my girlfriend." He squeezed her hand when he said the last part, and she had to try not to grin.

"Good morning, sir."

"Oh please, call me George. Everyone else does. Except you, right Nathan?" He pointed at the husband of his youngest daughter, ribbing him for taking her away from him.

"That's right, sir." He mock-saluted and everyone laughed.

"Nick, today I thought we'd go out and get a tree."

"Oh okay. I was wondering why we didn't have one yet."

"Yeah, I wanted to get one earlier, but you know your mother. She told me to wait since 'Nicky's always helped you get a tree'."

"That's right dad, I don't think I've missed one yet."

"Nope and you're not missing this one." He swung his arm around his youngest son, and Sara could really see the resemblance. Apart from being slightly taller than Nick, he looked a lot like an older version of her new boyfriend, with white hair and slightly paler skin. Of course, he didn't look like he was quite as muscular physique as Nick, but as far as she was concerned, no man held a candle to that man's gorgeous body.

"Dad, can Sara come?"

"Of course! Would anyone else like to come with us to get a tree?"

A few of the sisters groaned. Nick had always teased Donna and Melanie for being city girls. The rest of them were country girls and had always been tomboys growing up. Some of his nieces and nephews cheered and a couple of his brother in laws agreed to go too.

"Okay, son we'd better go hitch up the trailer."

"Alright, I'd better go get ready then." He had put on a sweater since Sara had asked him. She could stare at his chest for hours but she really didn't need the distraction when getting to know his siblings. "Sar, you want to come?"

"Sure! Wait, you mean like a real tree?"

"Yeah… of course."

"Oh. Are we going somewhere that sells them?" She thought it was a perfectly normal question to ask until Nick chuckled.

"Sar, we always go and cut one down on our land."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow! I've never done that before!" She didn't want to appear too excited but she was. "We've only had artificial trees."

"Oh that's no fun! C'mon Sar, we'll go get your first genuine Christmas tree." Nick grinned as he put his arm around her and propelled her to their bedroom so they could get ready.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Nick laughed to himself as he sat on his bed and pulled on some wool socks. "I can't believe you've never gone to chop down a Christmas tree before!"

"Well…" Sara blushed as she brushed out her hair.

"I think this Christmas is going to be a lot of firsts for you." He said and then blushed when he realized how it sounded.

Sara smiled slyly as she sat down on the bed next to him and looked him in the eye. "I'm counting on it." She kissed him softly.

"Mmm, really?"

"Oh yeah…" Her voice was husky and their faces were less than an inch apart. Nick closed the gap as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, his hand coming up to cup her cheek and run through her hair. She kissed back with equal fervour, and they fell back to lie on the bed.

Nick groaned as she climbed on top of him, kissing him for all he was worth. There was something about the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her that turned him on immensely. "Oh Sara…" He moaned when she moved to suck on his earlobe for a moment before going back to his mouth.

"Ahh, Nick…" He had trailed down from her jaw to her neck and began sucking on the pulse. "Oooh…"

"Mmm…" Nick's hands were underneath the back of her shirt, tugging on her bra clasp and hers rubbed his chest and stomach underneath his sweater while their legs tangled together.

Neither one realized how long they had been making out when the door came open and Kerry stood there, her eyes wide. "Oh, hello. You two couldn't keep your hands off each other for long enough to find a tree? You'd think you've only been going out for a few days! Though I suggest if you're doing anything more than that in this house that you lock the door, Nicky. I don't want my children to be scarred for life." She smiled and closed the door.

Nick chuckled, embarrassed. "Sorry." He told Sara, sheepishly.

"I'm not." She leaned down and kissed him again, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

"Oh and just so you know—" She had opened the door again to find them in another intense lip lock. "Sorry. But we are waiting downstairs for you two. And you know how Jason is. We have a small window of opportunity to get anything done once he has his snowsuit on before he has to go pee again." Her youngest, Jason had just finished potty training but he still had a few accidents here and there.

Nick lifted his head out from under Sara to look at his sister. "Umm, we'll be down in a minute, Kerr."

"Okay." Kerry winked at them and closed the door once more.

"We'd better go." Kiss.

"Yeah." Kiss.

"As soon as I—" He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Me too." She answered and kissed him back.

"We're going out to get a tree." Kiss.

"Uh huh." Kiss.

"Your first time." Kiss.

"Mmm hmm…" Kiss.

Suddenly someone banged on the door loudly, causing them to jump into a sitting position on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Nicky come on! We haven't got all day!" His dad bellowed from the other side of his door.

"Okay Dad, we're coming now." He grinned at Sara. "You know, you look incredibly sexy in that." She was wearing a Texas A&M sweatshirt that he owned.

"Mmm you don't look too bad yourself, cowboy." She grinned and kissed him before standing up. "Come on, I don't want your family to get the wrong impression of me."

"Yeah, they'll soon think you've locked me in my bedroom and won't let me come out. Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." He grinned and kissed her.

"No, it doesn't. But I don't want your parents thinking that. I want them to think I'm a good girl. C'mon, Tex." She grabbed his hand and opened the door, getting rid of the temptation of staying there all day with Nick to ravish his body.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Nick laughed at Sara's face when she saw that they would be riding on a sleigh that was attached to two large horses. "Wow…" She was in awe.

"I can't believe you've never ridden a horse before, Sar!"

"Well some of us never grew up on a large ranch with acres to run around on."

"I'll turn you into a cowgirl yet." He winked at her as he pulled her up to sit on a bale of hay with him. The rest of the kids and adults climbed on, each taking a seat on some hay or in someone's lap. By the time everyone was on, Sara was cuddled into Nick as they shared a makeshift seat.

A little while later, Nick looked down at Sara, who was leaning against him with a smile on her face. "How's my girl's first hay ride?"

"I love it." She sighed as she let the breeze blow against her face. If it weren't for all of Nick's family with them, it would have been very romantic.

"I'll take you riding later, when we get a chance to be alone."

"I don't know Nick. I'd love to but I don't know how."

"Oh, Sar it's easy. But if you want we can both get on the same horse for the first time." His voice was a little husky as he added, "Then we'll be very close."

"Nick…" Her voice was full of want but also of warning. As much as she wanted him this was definitely not the time or the place.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

After much debating and fooling around, (Nick and Sara were teased over and over by the group for being even more childish than the kids as they ran around and chased each other, acting like a couple of fools in love) they found a tree that they all agreed on. George cut it down with his axe and Nick and Luke carried it aboard the sleigh, securing it.

Nick hopped aboard and picked up Sara around the waist, lifting her up onto the sleigh with him. "NICK!" She screeched when he lifted her up over his shoulder to tease her.

Laughing, he set her down and they settled in to take their spots again. However, with the large tree aboard there was even less room and Sara found herself sitting in Nick's lap the entire way back to the house. She turned sideways in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

Nick surprised her suddenly when he kissed her chin. Lifting up she looked at him with a small smile, silently questioning his action. Shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish grin, he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Several of his little nieces ruined the moment with "Ooooh", while the younger boys openly showed their disgust with "Ewws" and "Yucks". Nick and Sara broke apart, laughing at the kids.

Nick grinned at the kids. "Hey you guys want to hear the story about how Santa, or, St. Nick…" He smirked at Sara.

"Nick Stokes you are no saint." She whispered in his ear and smacked him.

"How Santa gets to everyone's houses in Texas when there's no snow?" He continued.

"YEAH!" The kids shouted and all took a seat around Nick and Sara.

"Okay. Once upon a time…"

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

By the time Nick finished his story, they were back at the house and the kids were captivated. "So Santa has horses he uses in the dessert sometimes?"

"Yup. They're his backups. You see, reindeer aren't used to warm weather. Sometimes it's okay for them to fly down here, but some winters it's too hot for them."

"Cool!"

"Uncle Nicky, were you named after Santa? Mommy told me he's called Saint Nick in some places." Jessie piped up.

"Yes, he is. I'm not sure if Mom and Dad named me after him though. In other places in the world he's Kris Kringle, and some call him Father Christmas."

"Wow…" The kids were still hanging on his every word when they stopped in front of the house.

"Come on kids, let's go decorate the Christmas tree!" Nick jumped up, acting like a big kid and his nieces and nephews cheered. Sara sat there, grinning at his foolishness. He would make such a great dad one day. _Wow_, she thought to herself. Where did that _thought come from_?

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Nick and Luke put the tree up and secured it. Once that was done, Kerry and Joanne volunteered to put the lights and tinsel on it. By the time it was ready to be decorated, most of the boys had lost interest and several of them went out with their fathers to have a snowman contest in the freshly fallen snow. It seldom snowed in Texas, but since it was there they decided to take advantage of it, as it wouldn't last for long. Nick, however, had a greater interest in decorating the Christmas tree, as his greatest interest, Sara, happened to be in the room.

In the confusion of Nick's family, eventually, Sara, Nick, and a few of his nieces were left to decorate the tree. Some of his sisters had gone in the kitchen to help his mother prepare cakes and pies for Christmas, while the rest went outside to play in the snow. Nick was taking a break and sat down in a large chair to admire the tree while Sara, continued to decorate with Hannah, 12, Annabelle, 10, Jessica, 8, and Nicole, 5. At one point, Sara was lifting up Nicole so she could put one ornament high up when Anna put a CD on, and Christmas music filled the air. Nick had been admiring how when she put her arms up, her shirt rode up, exposing her midriff, but as soon as Sara heard Mariah Carey singing her "All I Want For Christmas", she put Nicole down.

"I love this song!" She grinned and grabbed a remote to use as a mic and began to sing along with the music.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..."

"Come on girls, join in!" Sara was smiling from ear to ear as she tossed each one a remote or decoration and they all sang with her.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby"

She grinned and pointed at Nick as she sang, "You baby." He sat back in the chair with his eyes glued on her the entire time. She looked in his eyes, as if she was singing the song all for him. 

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..."

Sara stood up in front of the couch and the girls stood up on it behind her, snapping their fingers as they danced from side to side like back up singers. Here and there they'd sing a few lines with her, but they mostly sang along with the backup voices. 

"All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me"

She began dancing along with the girls, behind her, not caring that a crowd of his sisters who had heard the commotion in the living room had gathered to watch the show. All Sara saw was Nick, and she was doing this all for him, and the girls. She never used to get along with kids, but after a few cases she had been left to support the kids while they looked for their parents or social workers. Now she was really opening up to these kids and really letting go of her stiff exterior. Nick couldn't help but notice how happy she looked, just being relaxed and having fun. She'd be such a great mom one day. He couldn't believe that thought had come in his mind, but he couldn't help but think about it. God, she was so beautiful, especially as she danced and sang her heart out along with Mariah. 

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby"

The girls continued with the end of the song, singing "All I want for Christmas is you baby" over and over again with the backup singers, and Sara ran over to Nick, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

When the applause from his sisters and mom broke through she jumped, not noticing them before.

"Girls! Get off that couch! What have I told you before?!" Evelyn told the girls. She wasn't angry, but she didn't want to get her good couch dirty.

"Oh, sorry Evelyn, that's my fault. I told them to get up there." She hadn't really, but she had got them going, and she didn't think it was their fault.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sara, honey you didn't know. These four should have known though, right girls?"

"Yes, Gramma." They coursed, avoiding her eyes.

Nick grinned at Sara and nuzzled her before kissing her softly. "All I want for Christmas is you, too, baby."

"Oh Nick…" She didn't want to cry but she felt herself getting choked up at his sincerity.

"I'd be very happy if you were under my Christmas tree with only a big red bow on." He whispered in her ear.

"Nick!" She laughed as she tried to scold him and hit him. When he looked up at her with his big brown eyes she couldn't stay mad at him. "You're all I want, too." She whispered and kissed him.

TBC…


	7. Talking

AN: Hello my faithful readers!:-) I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated, but I have been so unbelievably busy the past few days! Of course, with Christmas, and my sister is home from away (who is, in a few months going to give birth to my very first niece or nephew!!!!!) and my brother is home from away, and of course there's constantly other family driving me crazy, as usual! lol! Anyway, don't worry; I haven't forgotten about you, or the fic, but I've had a little bit of writer's bloc. Normally, the Nick in me (I find I'm a lot like him) comes out and just writes the story for me, but it seems as if he's taken the holidays off and gone back to Texas. COME BACK NICKY!! Oh, as for Christmas, sadly, I didn't get my chocolate covered Nick, but I did get the CSI board game, which will have to do.

PS: Chapter 6 was supposed to be called "All I Want For Christmas (Is a Christmas Tree)" but took out the () and cut off the last part.

PSS: Please pray for those who have lost their lives, those still missing, and those who have lost loved ones in the recent tsunami and earthquake in Southeast Asia. Please send your support through Oxfam, the Red Cross, Unicef, or other organizations. The world needs everyone's help. If you can read this, you are so lucky to have a computer, Internet connections, even the ability to read, and even to be alive today. Send your support.

After Sara's little show, Nick had become a lot more frisky and affectionate. She was holding an ornament, trying to decide how to reach the branch that she had picked out for it when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft lips gently brushed against the back of her neck.

"Oh." She closed her eyes and shivered, the feeling making her weak in the knees. She leaned against him and he supported her against his strong body.

"I." Kiss. "Loved." Kiss. "Your." Kiss. "Little." Kiss. "Show." Kiss. "Mmm…you… taste… sooo…. good…"

"Nick…" She sighed his name as he continued to kiss her neck. When he had been asleep and dreaming about her, his kisses had been absolutely amazing; but those didn't hold a candle to what he was doing now.

"Would…mmm…would you… like to…go…horseback…riding…?"

"Oh Nicky…" As far as Sara was concerned, she could stay right here all day and have him kiss her, and she would be happy. And as horseback riding sounded so romantic, she was afraid that things could get out of hand if they were out there alone. Not that she didn't trust Nick, but she didn't trust herself. And as romantic as it sounded to make love to that man in the middle of nature, getting snow on her ass was not how she envisioned her first time with him.

"What do you think?" His hand was splayed against her stomach as he sucked on an earlobe.

"Mmm…" She sighed. Being under his power like this made it very difficult for her to think of something witty to say. "And what, Mr. Stokes, are your intentions with me?"

"Whatever you want." He whispered into her ear and nipped at the tip of her ear. He was so glad when the rest of his family had left the two of them alone to finish the tree.

"Oh God…" 'Whatever you want.' That was all she needed to hear. He wanted it just as bad as she did, but he was not going to pressure her in anyway. The fact that he wouldn't pressure her made her want him even more.

"I'm ready when you are."

She turned around in his arms to look at him, and she was captivated by his big, dark brown, arousal filled eyes. "Nick…" She sighed and kissed him softly. "I think before we take that step we do need to talk."

"I agree." He told her softly in an understanding tone. "As much as I want it, it is a big step."

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk now?" His eyes were filled with hope, reminding her of a puppy dog, begging for a treat.

"Okay." She took his hand and dragged him up to his room.

"You sure you trust to be alone with me right now?" He asked with a smile.

Sara looked at him with a seductive smirk. "It's me I don't trust."

"Oh." That hadn't been the answer he had been expecting, but he had hoped for it.

"C'mere." She leaned in and kissed him, her hands splaying against his strong, muscular chest.

Nick dipped his head to meet her lips, touching them softly at first, and pressing harder as she responded. He caused her to whimper when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, and she opened her lips to him, letting his tongue come in. They moaned into each other's mouths as they moved back towards the bed. Nick led her blindly, and when she fell against it, they stayed close, Nick falling on top of her and pushing her into the mattress.

"Mmm…Nicky…" Sara moaned as he moved to her neck. Suddenly she felt something press against her thigh. "Oh my." She said, half surprised.

"What?" His head was in a cloud of arousal and lack of oxygen as he looked up to gaze in her eyes.

A mischievous and purely seductive look crossed Sara's face. "It's true what they say." He cocked his head and furrowed his brow in confusion, so she decided to continue. "Everything is bigger in Texas."

Nick understood what she said, but he tried to act confused. He wanted her to actually say it. She knew that he knew what she was talking about, but decided she would humor him, and she whispered in his ear.

He had never heard Sara utter such words, and when they were directed at him, he groaned as he closed his eyes, just thinking about it. "Oh my God…Sara…" He groaned her name and growled as he attacked her lips, kissing her for all he was worth.

"Nicky…" She sighed as he moved to her neck as he continued, when something suddenly dawned on her. "Nicky…" She pushed on his shoulders to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked almost dopey as he looked at her through half closed eyes, staring at her lips as she spoke.

"Do you have protection?"

Nick's eyes went wide when he realized. Never in his wildest dreams…actually in most of his dreams he thought about it, but he never thought it would happen in real life, that he would be here, on his bed with Sara Sidle, ready to make love to her. As he didn't think this would be happening, he hadn't planned on bringing protection.

"Fuck…" He wanted it so bad, and from the look in her eyes, she wanted it just as much.

Sara decided to string him along a little further. "Honey, don't worry. I know that if anything were to happen, you would take care of our child, and me and be a part of his or her life. You would be an excellent father."

Nick's eyes went even wider and he gulped. As much as he loved the idea of one day marrying Sara and her having his children, he was not ready for that. Not that he didn't want to be a dad, but he wanted Sara to himself at least for a little while. Even if it did seem a little selfish.

"Besides, I'm not getting any younger, and while it may not matter as much to you men, we women are on a ticking clock."

"Uhhh…" As much as he tried he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't result in his face getting slapped and ending any chance he had of getting Sara back into her current position underneath him.

Sara decided she was being very mean to him and she just couldn't string him on any longer. She let out a giggle, which she hadn't done before Nick had finally admitted his feelings to her, and kissed his nose. This confused him further and Sara decided to explain to him. "Honey, don't worry. I'm on the pill. I was just teasing you about that."

"Oh, Jesus…Sar—" He sighed in relief that they could continue and that she wasn't already wanting children.

"Nick… as much as I want kids sometime in the future, I want you all to myself for a while."

"Me too."

"Besides…" She leaned up and whispered in a breathy voice into his ear, "I much prefer the feel of skin on skin, especially for our first time."

"Oh, Sara…" He closed his eyes and began another assault on her neck as his hands began to pull up her shirt. Sara tugged on his sweatshirt and he got the hint. He knelt up over her and pulled it off, revealing his muscular chest and abs to her. She could have stared at him all day if it was up to her, but he had other plans as he fell back down onto her.

Much later, they were lying cuddled up together underneath the duvet comforter on his bed. What had seemed too small last night seemed too big now, as they couldn't get close enough together. Whether it was a twin size bed or a king size it wouldn't have mattered, they would have stayed just as close.

As Nick held her and kissed her neck softly as the last of the waves of pleasure ebbed off, he whispered, "So much for talking about it."

"I think we pretty much just explained everything we needed to talk about anyway."

"Mmm hmm." He thought about it for a little while and smiled against her skin. "I like this way of explaining better than talking."

"Nick…" She giggled and rolled over in his arms to look at him, her hands splayed out on his chest. Sighing she laid her head back down into the crook of his neck, her legs tangling with his as her fingers lazily scratched his bicep. "Hmm…" She made the contented sound of a truly satisfied woman.

"What?"

"That was absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, it was." His voice was husky as his hands rubbed her back and shoulders to relax her further.

"I mean, it was…wow…" She sighed. "God…that was the best ever."

"I thought so too."

"Mmm…and that was just our first time."

Nick couldn't help but grin, he was sure she was grinning too. "Yeah, that was a dress rehearsal."

"Dress rehearsal?" She lifted up slightly and looked down his body. "We're not dressed."

"I mean…undress rehearsal." He said, trying not to giggle, but it slipped out.

"Nick…" She giggled kissing his shoulder.

"Just wait until we get some more practise in."

"Oooh I don't think I can wait." She told him.

"Nicolas! Sara! Supper's on the table!" Evelyn cried out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh God." He didn't want to have to get up.

"We'd better go. I don't want to give your family the wrong impression of me."

"Oh but Sidle you're such a bad influence on me." He reached down and squeezed her butt.

"Nick!" He laughed but stopped as she watched her get up, pulling the sheet up with her and letting it pool behind her. "C'mon."

"Uhhh…" He groaned.

She leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips. "If you're a good boy, maybe you'll get some dessert." With that she stood up, taking the sheet to wrap around her as she searched for her clothes, with Nick not far behind.

TBC

(If you want the unrated version you'll have to wait for me to write it... I still haven't figured out the best way to get it to peoeple, any ideas?)


	8. Lord of the Rings

Okay, okay, I know Christmas is over, and I never got this finished. Sorry. But Christmas is EXTREMELY hectic! And my family is Insane…and since insanity seems to be hereditary, I will finish this Christmas story even if it takes me to July!

Still own nothing, just seasons 2-4, a computer game, board game, novels, and a penny. Oh and an old coffee cup and some ginger snaps.

REALLY sorry for the long wait!! I've been very busy and just started a new term at university. Should I finish it?? I'd like to, even though Christmas is over, do you guys wanna see anymore??

:-)

Nick and Sara tried their best to act completely natural at suppertime, despite the fact that they had reached a turning point in their lives. While the Stokes thought that they were going out for a long time, they had only started their relationship two days ago and just then fulfilled the dreams each had had since they met five years ago.

However, if the knowing smiles on his sisters faces said anything, they knew exactly what Nick and Sara had just finished before they came downstairs. Maybe it was the fact that they couldn't stop smiling at each other, maybe the way they made every excuse to touch one way or another, or maybe it was the glow that came over Sara's face, that most people recognized as the glow of a truly satisfied woman.

Of course, they put up with the good-natured ribbing of his family throughout their meal, and especially when Nick asked if they could be excused to watch a movie in his room. While Nick showered, Sara sifted through his DVD collection and opted for the longest one she could find: Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. When he came into the room with his hair tousled sexily, wearing a t-shirt that hugged every nuance of his chest, and a pair of boxers that had an arrow on them pointing to the crotch, saying "Santa's Little Helper". Sara bit her lip and tried to decide between pouncing on him and laughing at him.

"Which one did you pick?" He asked with a grin, pleased with the reaction he was getting out of her.

"L-Lord of the Rings."

"Oh, a long one."

"Yup, it's the extended version."

"Ah," He neared her, putting his arm around her waist. "And how much of it are you planning to see?"

Sara winked at him and smiled seductively. She looked at him in the eye and whispered, "All of it of course, I haven't seen it yet." His expression changed immediately, which caused her to laugh out loud. Climbing onto the bed, she beckoned him with her index finger. "C'mere, cowboy."

Nick grinned; he loved it when she called him that. Slowly he knelt up onto the bed and crawled up over her body until he was face to face with her. "So, you really want to watch the movie?" He asked in a soft, husky voice.

Sara knew exactly what his plan was, and she decided to tease him and completely ignore his attempts at seducing her. "Yes, Nick, now lie down."

"Mmm…where to?" He growled as he nipped at her ear. He was really trying to wear her down now.

"Uh-uh-n-" She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. "Lie down next to me."

"Why? I know you want it too…" He sucked on her ear lobe. "Mmm I'm feelin frisky." He growled in her ear.

"Nick…" It was getting more difficult to push him away, and if he kept it up much longer she knew she would give in.

After a few long moments, they finally got settled. Nick was still being very sexy and playful, but Sara did want to at least start the movie, so that if someone came looking for them it would look like they were doing something other than the deed. Nick was half lying and half sitting against the headboard, propped up with pillows, and Sara was lying with her head on his chest, her hands resting against his pecks. He had one arm wrapped around her and he was idly playing with her hair.

The movie had barely started and Sara found herself idly rubbing and scratching his chest and forearms, while he busied himself with rubbing her neck and stroking her hair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she looked up to meet his eyes. Instantly, his eyes darkened as he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

Sara whimpered as the kiss intensified, and Nick slid down and rolled over, so he was lying next to her, pressing her body against his as they lay on their sides. Nick's hand came up behind her ear and lightly rubbed as his other hand began exploring her curves.

"MmmNicky…" She sighed against his lips. When she lifted away for a moment he looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "I'm just going to go change into something a little more…comfortable…" She kissed him again. "Why don't you make yourself comfy and I'll be right back." Standing up she kissed him on the nose and grabbed a small bag from her suitcase. At the door, she looked back and gave him a smirk and a wink, leaving Nick beside himself with passion.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Sara gasped at what she found. Nick was lying stretched out on the bed with nothing but his Stetson cowboy hat placed strategically on his body. He looked at her with a grin and she raised an eyebrow. "Ride em, cowboy?"

"How bout you, cowgirl?" He was so excited when he saw what she was wearing under her bathrobe.

Sara shimmied out of her bathrobe, leaving her in a barely there black satin and lace number, which left Nick speechless. Leering at him, she spoke, her voice very thick with passion and emotion. "I seem to remember you telling me you prefer lace."

Finally he found his voice, "Oh…yeah…"

"And this…" She pointed at the hat. "I must say, this is impressive." He cocked his head. "Isn't this a ten gallon hat?"

Nick let out a throaty chuckle as she climbed up on the bed and up over his lean body. She took the cowboy hat off of him and placed it on her head as she leaned down and kissed him hungrily.

When she lifted off him for a moment, Nick looked deep into her eyes, and in a husky voice, whispered, "Yee haw." They both giggled and soon were kissing again as he slowly pulled the nightie off of her, throwing it carelessly in some direction.

A long time later, Sara collapsed on top of Nick, his hat still on her head. The blankets had pooled down around her hips and she pulled them up around her as she snuggled against him. "Wow." She sighed.

"Yeah…God that was so incredibly sexy." His hands were rubbing her hips as he calmed her down.

"Mmm hmm…" She kissed him deeply. Looking him in the eye she whispered, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Huh?" In his afterglow-fogged mind, Nick had momentarily forgetten that Christmas was in 2 days.

Giggling she leaned up so she was further on top of his chest. "For Christmas. I hadn't had a chance to shop yet, so Kerry and Emily are taking me out tomorrow to get some last minute gifts."

Nick looked her in the eye and kissed her. "I've got my present right here."

"Nick…" She sighed, he was so romantic and sweet.

"Well, I do. You're all I asked Santa for when I wrote my letter."

"You wrote a letter?" She looked at him and could tell he was trying not to burst out laughing. "Nick!" She laughed as he began tickling her. "Ahh!!" He rolled them over so he was on top of her, and kissed her, the tickling momentarily forgotten.

He lifted off of her for a moment. "Well, I would ask for a puppy, but Maverick would be very jealous." Warrick was dog-sitting Nick's golden retriever while he and Sara were in Texas. Sighing, he asked Sara, "Do you think he's okay?"

"Who? Warrick?"

"Maverick! I'm worried he's homesick. I mean, he's not used to be being gone. I took him home once before but he was so upset after being on the plane that I couldn't do that to him again. I had to drive home with him."

"You drove home because of your dog?"

"Yes! Maverick was so scared!"

"And yet you made me get on the plane." She teased him.

"Hey, I had no idea about that. Had I known we could have driven and I could have taken Maverick with us. He loves it here, there's so much room to run and play. That poor dog. Maybe I should call Warrick and see how he's doing. Whenever I come home after pulling a double he's just so excited to see me, he jumps up and licks my face. He won't let me leave his sight until I have to go to work again. I can't imagine for two weeks! I bought him a dog bed before I left cause Warrick said he wasn't letting the dog sleep with him, but Maverick's used to sleeping under the covers with me."

"Well Maverick's gonna have to get used to being kicked out of I have anything to do with it." Sara looked at him sultrily, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why? What's wrong with a dog in the room?"

Sara couldn't help but giggle. He was like a worried father. "Nicky…" She leaned down and kissed him, shutting him up. "I wouldn't want to traumatize him."

"Huh?" He furrowed his brow.

"Do you really want to put on a show for your dog? I know you have a lot of room on your bed, but I'm not sharing you with anyone." She kissed him passionately, her tongue sweeping across his bottom lip to get the message across.

"Uh…Sara.." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Mmmm…C'mere…" His worries were momentarily forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her and showed her how he felt about her.

Nick fell on top of her and kissed her softly. "What do you want for Christmas?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"You." She answered and rolled him over again, yelping as Nick kept going and they fell off the bed in a heap of blankets.

Nick fell with a loud bang as he landed on the hardwood floors, with Sara falling right onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Finally he let out a groan. "Oww… my ass…"

"Oh my God are you okay?" She knelt up, not realizing she dug her knee into his stomach again.

"Ouch…"

"Oh God, sorry." She moved her knees and leaned up to look at him. "You okay? Did you hit your head?"

"No…" He put a hand on one of his butt cheeks. "Just my ass."

"Oh, poor Nicky…" She giggled and put her hands down on his butt, squeezing a little, causing him to jump.

"Well it feels good to me."

"You're funny."

"And you're hot. Even if you are in pain."

"Sara…" He moaned her name as she rubbed his butt.

"Feel any better?"

"Maybe a little…I might need a bit more…" He grinned. "When I fell I bit my tongue. Would you kiss it better?"

"Now how could I say no to something like that?" She smiled and leaned up, kissing him soundly, letting the blankets fall down behind her.

"Is everything okay? We heard a loud bang and got worried—oh my God." Evelyn was standing in the door way, shocked as she saw her youngest son sprawled out on the floor and his girlfriend on top of him. Luckily the blankets had fallen around Sara's waist and covered anything, but it looked like they were both naked, and Nick had her pressed against his chest. She screamed and covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry Nicolas…" She tried to back out of the room and bumped into the wall. "Can't you lock your door?"

"Mom—Oh, jeeze, I'm so sorry…uhh…" He tried to think of something to say, like this isn't what you think it was, but it was pretty clear as to what they were doing.

"No, just lock the door." His flustered mother went out the door and slammed it closed.

"I'm so sorry." Sara looked at him. "I've been a horrible influence on you."

"No, it's not you." He closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Your family must think I'm a slut."

"No, Sara, no." He lifted her off him, standing up and pulling her with him. "They don't think that. They love you. If it's anyone they'll be mad at it's me." He kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Nicky no don't worry about it. Don't feel bad. It was me who forgot to lock the door when I went and changed. Not that it did much good, that thing didn't stay on very long and I'm pretty sure you ripped it when you pulled it off me."

"Those things aren't designed to stay on long, and I couldn't figure out how to take it off you. I'll gladly buy you another one." He waggled his eyebrows.

Giggling she kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. "And you know it was your fault I didn't lock the door. I saw you with nothing but that cowboy hat and I forgot my name." She kissed him.

"Well little lady I'm glad I have that effect on you." He said, laying his accent on thicker before kissing her.

"Mmmm…" She kissed him and giggled as she looked at the TV just in time to see the credits rolling up.

"What?"

"Look…" She pointed at the screen.

"Oh…" He laughed. "So much for Lord of the Rings."

Sara stepped back and looked him up and down. "Well, I'd rather look at you than Elijah Wood any day."

"Oh, Sar—" He groaned and kissed her passionately.

"You know," She broke the kiss after a few moments. "We should go back downstairs, maybe apologize to your mom."

He closed his eyes, he really didn't want to but he knew they had to. "Okay." He sighed.

Sara bent down and handed him his boxers. "Get dressed before I have to ravish your body again."

"Do I have to?" He'd much rather the after.

"Yes, we already traumatized your mother, we don't need to do anymore right now. Now get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked as he went in search of the rest of his clothes.

TBC......


	9. Pathetic Goodbyes

AN: Funny Story: I got 3 reviews in one day about a month after I stopped writing this, and I'm wondering if it was or wasn't a coincidence… anyway, you guys inspired me to continue, even though Christmas is WAY Past:-) I can't believe you guys enjoy my musings so much, but thanks, and I'm glad to continue:-) I did mean to keep it up but I started my winter term of school and it's been insane. But now I'm on midterm break (THANK GOD) and I should get some more done… hopefully I'll have it finished, uh… before next Christmas:-) THANKS for all these reviews! And I do seem to have a reputation of not finishing stories… I haven't finished one yet, except for one that was only one chapter…. Anyway, here's some more of this story:-)

Nick took as long as possible getting dressed, purposely delaying having to go down to apologize to his mother. Sara sat on the bed, watching him as he zipped up his jeans. His bare chest was teasing her, but she wanted save her reputation with his family before it was completely ruined.

"Nick, come on."

"What shirt should I wear?" He really didn't want to show his face downstairs.

"What shirt? The one you wore today! We're just going downstairs we're not going to a yacht club." She rolled her eyes as she spotted his t-shirt and handed it to him.

"Do we have to?" He whined like a child.

"Yes we have to. Come on." She looked at him, wiped a bit of lipstick off his lips and grabbed his hand, pulling him downstairs. They slowly made their way into the den where his parents were talking quietly. They stopped abruptly when the couple entered the room.

"Mom, dad, uh, mom…" Nick really didn't know how to begin and his father was making him a bit nervous. "Mom I'm sorry I should have locked the door it won't happen again." He blurted out in one breath.

"What was that?"

"Evelyn, we're very sorry you saw that. I'm very embarrassed I can't imagine what you must think of me right now—"

"Think of you? Sara, honey you did nothing wrong." Evelyn patted the empty side of the couch next to her. When she sat down, she put her arms around the younger woman. "Dear, we haven't judged you in any way because of what just happened. We love you. Our whole family loves you. Nicolas has been talking about you ever since you started in Las Vegas." Nick cleared his throat, nervously rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Sara shot him a sly smile, telling him she'd be asking him about that later. "We feel like we know you, and we are beyond thrilled that Nick has finally settled down and fallen in love." Nick coughed and looked around the room.

George pointed at his youngest son. "As for you." Nick's eyes widened as he looked at his father in fear, much the same way a fifteen-year-old would look after getting caught making out with a girl by her father.

"Uh, yes dad?"

"I thought I taught you how to properly treat a lady. And while I didn't tell you this specifically, because I didn't really want to get into these kinds of details, this includes locking the door!"

"Dad I'm—"

"Mr. Sto—George, Nick does treat me properly, it was my fault the door was unlocked, we're sorry." Sara interrupted.

"Look. We're not upset because of what you were doing." Evelyn looked at them. "But we just need you two to realize how bad this could be if one of the kids opened the door. Nicky you know how your nieces and nephews love you. They may try to barge in, and you know your sisters would kill you for having to explain the birds and the bees to them."

"Yes, mom." Nick hung his head.

"Okay. Now, let's never speak of this again?" She asked.

"No complaints from me about that." Nick agreed.

"Good."

Sara flashed them an apologetic smile as Nick took her hand and led her out the door with his other hand on the small of her back. When they stood outside in the hall, Nick put his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "I am so, so sorry." He whispered and kissed her softly.

"I know, it's not your fault. I'm sorry too." She cupped his cheek, feeling the light dusting of stubble on his soft skin and kissed him back.

They were lost in each other until they heard "Awww". They broke apart and for the first time noticed that four of his sisters were sitting in the living room across the hall. Nick waggled his eyebrows and flashed them a large suggestive grin and took her hand, bringing her back upstairs, getting hoots, hollers and a chorus of 'ooohs' from his sisters and their husbands.

When reached their room, Sara giggled. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"Nick!" She smacked his chest. "That was subtle." She said sarcastically. "They all know we're gone up here to have sex now."

"Oooh we are? Promise?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Nick!" She smacked him, her grin betraying her. Nick smiled and kissed her, falling down on the bed with her.

"Wow." Sara sighed as she fell back onto the bed, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah." Nick was equally as speechless.

"God, Nick…you are…" she sighed. "Amazing…" She rolled over to look at him.

He lifted his hand as if to gesture something but he put it back down. "You… too." He was completely beat out and satisfied.

Giggling, Sara kissed his jaw. "Did I tucker you out?"

Mustering a smirk as he raised his eyebrow, he nodded. "Uh huh."

"I guess that means you won't be ready for round 2 for a little bit?"

"Sar, I'm not a horny teenage boy anymore."

"Yes, you're a horny and sexy man." She purred and kissed him again.

"Sara…" He groaned. Not that he didn't want her, he was just beat out.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "I know, you beat me out too. I just felt like teasing you a bit."

"You're cute. But I am really tired right now." He had had his eyes closed and opened one to look at her.

"It's getting late anyway. And I have to finish shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah." He kissed her. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight." She kissed him back and cuddled into him after turning the bedside lamp off.

They laid together silently in the darkness for a few minutes until Nick groaned, "Crap!"

"What?" Sara lifted off his chest.

"I forgot to get a few gifts."

"For who?"

"A few of my nieces."

"A few?"

"Umm…eight of them?"

"EIGHT!"

"I have no idea what to get a little girl."

"Nick…" Sara sighed. "Okay, after I come back from the mall with Emily and Kerry tomorrow, we'll go out and look. And no you aren't sending me out there alone. You might not know what to get but I don't even know your nieces or how old they are!"

"Okay, okay tomorrow we'll go out and look." He agreed. After a minute he sighed. "I hate the mall. And it's gonna be really crowded tomorrow."

"Nick Stokes you are coming with me to the mall to finish your Christmas shopping."

"Yes ma'am." He teased, and in the darkness she could tell he was grinning.

"Cut it out." She grinned and smacked him. "Goodnight." She bent down to kiss him and ended up kissing his eye.

"You missed." Nick laughed.

"I know I did." She giggled and found his lips and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"G'night Sar." He pulled her close to him. "Mmnlove you." He mumbled quietly, each of them too tired to really notice what he said as they drifted asleep.

A loud insistent knock on the bedroom door slowly stirred Sara awake. During the night they had ended up on their sides, cuddled together, their arms and legs tangled. Sara groaned and opened her eyes, and realized she was face to face with a sleeping Nick Stokes. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. He had the most beautiful eyelashes, and he looked very peaceful at the moment.

Another knock on the door caused him to slowly open his eyes. As soon as he realized he was face to face with Sara, he broke into a grin. His hand came up and stroked her naked hip. "Hey." He whispered, his voice almost too loud.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"You sleep good?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." He kissed her softly.

"Did you?"

"How could I not? I'm in my childhood bed with the most beautiful woman I know."

"Nick." She giggled and kissed him, and they slowly rolled over, Sara climbing on top of his chest as he pulled her against him.

"NICKY!" Someone banged on the door.

Nick closed his eyes and groaned quietly. "Yeah?"

"Are you awake?" It was his sister, Kerry.

"No."

"Nick!"

"What the hell do you want, Ker?"

"Watch your language Nicky!" Evelyn shouted from the other side of the door.

"God, how many of you are out there?"

"Just me, and mom. And Emily. And Joanne and Melanie."

"What do you want?" Sara was kissing his chest and he could feel his body begin to respond to her, which really didn't work well for him when his sisters were outside his bedroom door.

"Is Sara coming shopping with us?"

Nick swatted Sara away when she hit a sensitive spot, and shot her a playful glare. "So why did you call out to me instead of Sara?"

"Cause waking you up is more fun."

"KERRY!"

"What?" She sounded innocent, and he could almost picture her twirling her curls around her finger, smiling.

"When are you going?" This conversation really wasn't getting anywhere and Sara was getting lower. He tried not to groan. "Sar—" He whispered. "Get up here." He growled and pulled her up.

"When will she be ready?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Sara, when do you want to go to the mall?"

Sara stopped sucking on his skin and opened her mouth to speak. Nick chose that moment to reach down and squeeze her butt, making her yelp. She shot him a look that would make most men quiver with fear, but just made him chuckle. "Give me half an hour?"

"Okay."

"Are you guys gone now?" Nick yelled back. He didn't need his sisters to hear this. When he got no answer he flipped Sara over and pinned her to the mattress. "Good thinking, giving us a half hour before you go."

"No, I gave myself a half hour so I could shower."

"Need help washing your back?"

"Oh no, when I get you in a shower, we're gonna need more time than half an hour." Nick closed his eyes and groaned. She gave him a mind-numbing kiss and pulled out from under him. "That should keep your mind going until I get back." Winking, she grabbed a t-shirt and boxers belonging to him and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Nick lay back for a few minutes, praying she might come back, daydreaming about her in the shower, until he gave up and rolled over, hugging a pillow to his chest as he fell back to sleep.

Sara came out of the washroom, showered and dressed. She couldn't help but smile as she went back into their bedroom; Nick had replaced her body with a pillow, although he didn't seem as happy with it as he was when he was holding her. His brow furrowed and he shifted. "Mmm…Sara…"

She giggled and grabbed her purse before leaning down to kiss his jaw. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. I'm going now." She whispered.

"Okay. Have fun."

"I will."

"I hope. You don't know what my mom and sisters are like. To them shopping is an art."

"Well there's something you don't know about me. I love shopping." He looked surprised. "I do enjoy being girly every now and again.

"I never said you weren't girly. I love how girly you are. I'm certainly glad you're not manly."

"Nick…" She laughed as he pulled her down. "I have to go."

"Just one kiss?"

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek.

"That doesn't count."

"How about this?" She gave his lips a quick peck.

"Closer. We're not quite there yet." His voice was still laced with sleep. He leaned up and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. "Mmm… that's better."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Any chance I can get out of shopping?"

"Well do you have your shopping done?"

"I have to get your gift."

"You can stay here… that can be my gift."

"Nick." She laughed. "I have to go. I'll be back later."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." She giggled and kissed him again. "Bye."

"I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." She couldn't help but grin at how pathetic they were. "We're like two teenagers."

"Don't care. I'll miss you." He leaned up and puckered his lips, closing his eyes.

She laughed, "What's this?"

He opened one eye. "Can I have another kiss?"

"Now how can I say no to that face, Nicky…" She squeezed his cheeks.

"Sara!"

Laughing she bent down. "Here you go." She kissed him softly. "Have a nice nap. Bye."

"Bye…" He grabbed a hold of her purse when she stood up.

"What?"

"Do you have to go?"

"Nick, yes, I do." She kissed him. "Are you gonna be this bad whenever I have to work and you have a night off?"

"I'll arrange it with Gris to synchronize our nights off."

"You are pathetic…" He pouted. "And adorable."

"And?"

"My your ego's healthy… oh yes, and smart."

"Smart?"

"Yes, you are. Oh, you mean… interesting?"

"Sara, what you said last night!" He looked at her with his big eyes.

"Ah, you mean sexy as hell?" He grinned. "And that I can't wait to get home and fuck you silly?"

"Oh Sara…" She rarely said words like that. He reached up to grab her and pull her to the bed but she pulled back.

"Uh uh. Grab your pillow and go back to sleep. See you later." She kissed his nose and left before he could grab her again.

Nick flopped back down on the bed and sighed. He lay there, trying to decide if he should go back to sleep or just go get a cold shower, but soon he grabbed the pillow again and fell fast asleep.

TBC….

& Thanks for actually sticking through this and reading what I have to say! Even if Christmas is LONG gone. Sorry


	10. Last Minute Shopping

AN: SO SORRY EVERYBODY! Okay, got back into school, and it was madness. As soon as I finished exams, I had to plan my sister's baby shower (I'm gonna be an aunt!) Anyway, now, I'm finished for the summer. I've got no job, so I've got loads of time to do this. I know it's way after Christmas, but I still get reviews every now and again pleading me to continue, so, after a major case of writer's block…I did:-) Hope you enjoy! Again, thanks everyone for the reviews! They're the reason I've continued this story!

Nick looked out over the pond as he cast his fishing line out as far as he could.

"You're much better than you used to be." George grinned.

"Yeah well my arms are a little stronger now." Nick smirked at his dad and flexed his arm. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Sure is nice out here."

"Well, we haven't had any snow here except for a few flakes every now and again. Maybe Vegas is colder."

"Yeah right. It's a desert, Dad."

"And this is Texas."

"It sure is." Nick smiled as he watched the scenery.

"You miss it here, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I guess with Sara in Vegas, you don't miss us too much though." He teased, getting a laugh from his son. "Son, how long have you two been going out?"

"Um.." Nick swallowed. "Three months."

"Three? You told your mother two."

"Well, two, three… can you remember how long you and mom have been married?"

"Forty six years and five and a half months, my boy."

"Oh."

"Son, I didn't make DA for having my head up my ass all these years. How long have you two really been together?"

"Well we've been friends since she came to Vegas five years ago."

"Nick, we know that, she's all you've talked about since she got there. But how long have you been going out?"

"Uhh…" Nick looked around. "Two…days ago…?"

"Two days ago!"

"Yeah."

"That explains it."

"Huh?"

"You two. You haven't been able to keep your hands off each other."

"Dad…" Nick blushed.

"So, that first night when mom told you that you were both sleeping in your room, you—"

"… weren't going out." He finished.

"Oh. And that next morning?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I see." George covered his mouth to try and muffle his chuckle.

"Dad!"

"Son, why didn't you tell the truth before?"

"Because you know how the girls are! I brought Sar home cause her parents were cancelling their plans with her and going on a second honeymoon. I don't think they were the best parents…she doesn't talk about them much. Anyway, I knew if I brought her home the girls would try and push us together and I didn't want to scare Sara off, and she agreed to it."

"Makes sense, son. I know your sisters have been hassling you for a long time about finding someone to settle down with. But they love you, Nicky."

"I know." Nick sighed.

George was quiet for another few minutes while he reeled his line in. "You love her, don't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Nick grinned at his father. "Yeah Dad, I think I do."

"Good for you." He put his hand on the younger Stokes' shoulder. "I could tell as soon as you introduced her. You think she's the one?"

"I don't know dad, it's looking that way. I think I've loved her since I met her."

"You need to tell her."

"I know."

George stood up. "Come on, son. We should get back to the house. The girls'll probably be back soon."

"But dad, we didn't catch anything!" Nick furrowed his brow.

Chuckling, his father put his arm around his youngest son's shoulder. "Nicky my boy, there's never any fish here this time of year."

"So why'd we go fishing?"

"When you were little, it was the only way we could get a moment of peace from your mother and your sisters, and I missed that since you've been away. Besides, I could never get you to sit still long enough to have a heart to heart man to man talk with you when you were younger unless we went fishing." George laughed out loud.

"Dad!" Nick laughed and put his arm on his father's shoulder as they walked back towards the house.

Nick was sitting on the front step, drinking a mug of coffee when his mother's car pulled up to the house. He laughed when he saw how squished everyone was, packed into the car amongst bags of presents and only God knew what else. They piled out, his mother in the driver's seat and Melanie in the front passenger seat. It reminded him of a clown car when Joanne, Kerry, Sara and Emily climbed out of the back seat, laden down with bags. By the looks of things, Sara was most likely squished in the middle; not a good place for her long legs during a half hour drive to and from the mall. His sisters saw it as a disadvantage when it came to living outside the city, but that was one of the things that he enjoyed the most about the ranch: no traffic, no horns, no lights, and best of all, no malls.

He chuckled again when they opened the trunk and began taking more bags out. Sara's frown suddenly turned into a grin as she saw Nick watching them. She came over to him, holding her bags, as he grinned back.

"You have coffee." She had a lustful expression on her face.

"Is that why you're so glad to see me?"

"Well that and you have a nice ass… and other body parts, but can I have some?"

He blushed. "Sure." Nick handed her the mug. Good think they both liked their coffees the same way.

"Mmmm…" She savoured it and cupped the mug with both hands. The expression on her face reminded him almost of how she looked the night before in a slightly more intimate encounter.

He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Is it good?"

"Uh huh." She grinned and winked; she could tell what he was thinking.

"Want me to take those bags?" He reached for several that she had laid on the ground.

"No!" She slapped his hand away, getting a yelp from him. "Your gifts are in there."

"Gifts? With an s?"

"Uh huh." She kissed his lips and handed him the cup, with only a small mouthful of coffee left. "Now I have to go hide these." Nick chuckled as she ran into the house with her shopping bags.

Nick was still out on the steps, looking out over the ranch a few minutes later, when he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind and begin to massage him.

"Oh, Sar…"

"How'd you know it was me?" She whispered in his ear in a teasing tone before leaning down to suck on his neck.

"Cause everyone else in this house is related to me and that'd be just wrong, and God Sar that's driving me crazy…"

"Yeah, I bet." She leaned in to suck on his earlobe, getting a groan from him.

"C'mere." He growled and pulled her to the front of him, so she was kneeling in between his legs, one step down from him. Their lips met and their tongues began to slide against each other's sensually, completely forgetting where they were.

"You taste like coffee." She whispered.

Nick let out a deep throaty chuckle. "So do you." He leaned in and kissed her deeply again, getting lost in the moment.

Evelyn and George were standing at the window, looking out when their youngest son began kissing his girlfriend.

"Those two really are in love, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. We quizzed Sara a little today at the mall. She's such a sweet girl, and from what she said, I think she's in love with him. Though I could tell as soon as I met the girl. She was shy, but the smile that came over her face as she talked about him was that of a woman madly in love."

"Yeah I think she'll be joining our family pretty soon."

"I hope they can have a wonderful long life together like us, George." She leaned up and kissed her husband.

"Me too, darlin'. Me too. Now how about we give those two young lovebirds a bit of privacy? It's a new romance after all."

"New?"

"Well, uh…" He widened his eyes when he realized he'd been caught.

"George Coleman Stokes III, what did Nicolas tell you?" She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him with her eyebrow raised, giving him a look that meant 'I mean business'.

"Uhh…"

"George…"

"Well, you see, um, they actually haven't been going out…"

Evelyn looked out to see that Nick and Sara were getting closer, and if they kept it up much longer she may have to break it up before they become indecent. "Oh and does that look like a charade to you?"

"Well, no not now."

"What do you mean 'not now'?"

"Eve, the boy didn't want to get caught up in his sisters pushing he and Sara together!"

"So why did he bring her?"

"Well her parents seem a bit flaky, from what Nick said. So he told her to come home with him, though I think he always loved her, to offer to take her home, he just never realized it. And she obviously loved him to accept, but they just didn't know it."

"George, are you saying that they were not going out before they came here?"

"Right."

"So when DID they become a couple?"

"Uh…" George laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The morning after you made them sleep together."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "You mean I made my son sleep with his friend and it wasn't until I did that that they became a couple?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh my God. I hope no one gets wind of that, that's just WRONG!" She looked out the window and the new young couple seemed to be getting a little too close for sitting on the front porch. "I have to tell them to stop."

"You'll embarrass them!"

"So you want them to have sex right there on the porch?" Her eyes widened and blushed when she realized what she said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Umm, honey could you call Nick in here, just, come up with something to talk to him about?"

He sighed. "Okay."

He opened the door slightly and called out, "Nicky!" His son never heard him; he just continued kissing his girlfriend. "Nick!"

"Mmm…" One of them moaned as they kissed and George's eyes widened when he saw Sara's hand go down and squeeze and rub his son's ass.

"Nicolas!"

"Wha?" Nick broke the kiss and looked around to see his dad staring at them. "Uh, yeah dad?" He gulped and Sara's hand stilled but stayed on his right butt cheek as she looked up at her boyfriend's father.

"You do realize the kids are coming home from school in a little while, right?"

"Uh… yeah…" Nick knew it was his dad's way of telling them to stop making out in front of the house before they became indecent.

"Okay, just letting you know." He closed the door.

"That was weird." Sara was confused. She just wanted to keep kissing Nick.

"That was his way of telling us to get a room." Nick grinned.

"Oh." She giggled. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Well I thought we were going to the mall."

Sara sighed. "I don't want to go back there. But come on."

"Okay. I promise after I'll take you horseback riding."

"Sounds kinky." She winked.

"Sara!" He laughed as he put his arms around her, kissing her deeply. "I just gotta go tell them we're going and get the keys to the truck."

"Okay." She kissed him again.

"I'll only take a second." He kissed her.

"Then go." Kiss.

"Yup I'm going." Kiss.

"Nick."

"Yeah?" He kissed her.

"Go!" She laughed and squeezed his butt, getting a yelp from him.

"What's this sudden fascination with my ass?" He grinned.

"Oh it's not sudden. I think you have a really nice bum. Always have."

"Is that so?"

"Yup." She kissed him again, putting her hands in his jeans' back pockets. "Mmmm….firm…" She mumbled against his lips.

"Sara…" He laughed into the kiss.

"I'm just calling it like it is. Now go!" She gave his butt another small slap as he turned around and disappeared into the house, only to come back a few seconds later holding the keys to an old Chevy pickup that sat in the driveway.

"What is it with farm boys and old trucks?"

Nick grinned. "I'll have you know Ol' Bessie here is a part of the family!" He looked at her as he rubbed the wheel hub with mock affection, getting a laugh out of Sara.

"You're crazy."

"Aw but you love me." He smiled, but they both froze when it said that. "Uh, umm let's get going, hopefully we'll be back before dark so I can take you for a ride."

"I prefer it in the dark." She looked at him suggestively.

"Sara, it's not safe to…oh…" He blushed when he realized what he said. "I wasn't talking about that, but you know, when I'm riding the horse maybe I'll let you ride the cowboy." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Mmm can't wait." She leaned in to kiss him again as he leaned against the truck. When they broke apart they stared at each other for a few minutes. "Do we have to go shopping?" She ran her thumb along his bottom lip.

"I do need to get a few things. We'll try to be quick."

"You'd better not be too quick." She winked and stood back from him, running over to the passenger side of the truck before he had a chance to say anything about it.

"Nick, you're impossible!" Sara laughed as he put pointed to a lingerie store window where a particularly risqué satin and lace negligee was on display. He had come up behind her and put his hands on her hips, whispering in her ear that if she bought that he'd have everything he wanted for Christmas.

Nick laughed and kissed her cheek as they continued walking through the mall, and all the while he begged like a puppy for them to go back so she could try it on.

"Sara, please? It'd be so sexy…I could get something to match…" He waggled his eyebrows.

Sara stopped when she pictured Nick in a male version of the "naughty Santa" display in the store.

"How much were they?" She asked him.

Nick grinned. "I'll pay."

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and they went back to the store.

The saleslady who served them gave them a knowing grin as they picked out their respective outfits and went into separate dressing rooms. Nick and Sara could hardly wipe the smiles off their faces when Nick pulled out his credit card and bought them.

"Okay, now that we've got that covered, we need to get what we came for."

"I got what I came for." Nick quipped.

"I'm talking about your Christmas presents!" She smacked him. "Now who do you need to get things for?"

"Uh…" He looked up and thought for a minute and began counting on his fingers, "Nicole, Annabelle, Hannah, Jessica, Penni, Emma, Victoria, Elizabeth, and Melissa." He told her.

Sara starred at him open mouthed for a minute. "What about your nephews?"

"Oh I got stuff for them a while ago." She cocked her head. "Hey, I know what little boys like. I was one myself a while ago."

"You still are." She told him, deadpanned.

Nick responded by sticking his tongue out at her. "Maybe so, but I need your help."

"Nick, I don't have enough training to help you… but there are professionals who—"

"Sara!" He laughed and grabbed her sides. "C'mon, help me pick out some gifts…what do little girls like?"

Three Barbie dolls, two Lion King DVDs and three Dora the Explorer stuffed toys later, Sara and Nick walked out of the toy store with the bags. Nick looked tired and frightened, while Sara looked content.

"Sar, I had no idea how much you loved shopping…" Nick told her. When they got into Toys R Us it was like a hurricane went loose in there, as she tossed various toys, books and games in his direction.

"I love to shop…I just hate the crowds." Sara answered as she continued pulling him towards Virgin Records. "We just need something for Victoria." She reasoned a fifteen year old wouldn't want a Barbie.

"Well I was thinking we could get her a CD, but I have no idea what she likes."

"Why don't you call Donna and ask her?" She reached over and took his phone off his belt and handed it to him. She was tempted to reach for his belt again, however she just shot him a grin to let him know what she was thinking.

Nick grinned and dialled his sister's number. "Hey, Donna? Yeah, it's me. Listen, me and Sar—sorry, Sara and I…" He rolled his eyes and looked at Sara. "She's an English teacher. Yeah, she's right here. Yes she is laughing at me." A pause. "Donna!" He turned beet red. "I'm not telling you that! Anyway, changing the subject… Sara and I are out at the mall. We've got almost all the gifts bought but I have no idea what to get Vicki. Yeah, I got stuff for the little kids and the older ones, well most of them are tomboys so I got them Dallas Cowboys stuff… but I have no idea what to get Vicki. Yeah, I'm by Virgin Records. What does she listen to? What? No way! That stuff's crap! Yeah. Uh huh. No. Donna! I'm not! I'll tell mom! Okay. Yeah, yeah I got it. Uh huh. Okay! Bye!" He hung up the phone, chuckling. "They're unbelievable."

"What?"

"Ah, it's just my sisters. They're afraid we're going to do something indecent here in the mall and get arrested for indecent exposure. Apparently because I'm a guy I can't control myself." He rolled his eyes comically.

"Well, you can't."

"True, but they don't know that."

"So what does Victoria like?"

"Crap." Sara cocked her head. "She likes pop."

"Of course she does, she's a teenage girl."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, she's asking for John Mayer."

"There's nothing wrong with John Mayer."

"Well she's actually asking for him, not for his CD. Apparently she has a huge crush on him."

"I guess she'll have to settle for the CD then. C'mon. I want to get home and go for a horseback ride." She took his hand and flashed him a wink and a smile that made him groan inwardly.

"Sara, Sara, Sara. You drive me crazy." He told her in a thick accent with a sexy grin.

"You love it." She told him and kissed his jaw.

Nick stayed close to Sara the entire time they were in the record shop. Several people even rolled their eyes in their direction as Nick held onto her hips from behind, occasionally whispering in her ear and kissing the side of her head.

For some reason, he was being exceptionally dirty and whispered a few choice words in her ear. She gasped and smacked his arm. "NICK! I cannot believe you just said that!" She tried her best to sound upset, but she wanted nothing more for him to take her home and do exactly that to her.

"But you'd love it. Soon as we get home, baby." He winked.

"Maybe so, but…" She looked embarrassed, but truth be told she was getting quite flustered. She picked out a CD and grabbed a John Mayer poster. "This should do. She can put it above her bed—"

"Sara! Don't be talkin' bout my little niece like that!" He screwed up his face.

"What? I was just going to say it's the last thing she'll see when she goes to sleep and the first thing she'll see when she wakes up!" He raised an eyebrow. "Look, all teenage girls do it. It's just…someone to drool over. No worries."

"Okay…" He still looked a little worried.

"Oh come on, Nick! It's not like he's naked or anything!"

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I just see my nieces, even the older ones, as little girls."

"Boy, you are gonna be one over protective dad if you ever have any daughters."

Nick froze for a second and cocked his head.

"Uh, I mean…"

"Hey, I know how boys think. I was one once…and I wouldn't let any little girl get near any boy who's thinking that nasty stuff." Sara burst out laughing. "What?"

"You were a boy once? So you're a girl now?"

"Sara… now after last night, and the night before… and yesterday morning… don't you know the difference of that?"

"Okay, right. You are a boy."

"Hey!"

Sara giggled and kissed his jaw. "I'm kidding. You're all man. You proved that to me…again and again."

"And don't think I'll stop provin it." He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Especially since you pleaded to me last night, and I quote 'don't stop Nicky…God don't ever stop…'" His voice was husky and he placed a kiss on her cheek before stepping back and winking at her, knowing it would just make her melt.

Sara pursed her lips, sticking her tongue in her cheek as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe I might have been a little louder than that. Not to mention, you said a few things last night too…like 'oh yeah Sara baby do it to me harder…'" She winked back at him and he suppressed a groan. She giggled when he took one of the bags he held in his hand and held it in front of his pants.

He looked at her, trying to keep a straight face. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't. It's perfectly natural, for a man…"

"For an 18 year old, yeah. You should have learned to control yourself by now."

"If you were a man you'd know these things are hard to control."

"If I was a man, I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't do this." She leaned up and kissed him.

"No, I certainly wouldn't be sleeping with Warrick." He told her with a grin.

"That'd be kinda hot." His eyes widened as he starred at her. "I'm just saying…" She smiled innocently.

"You suggesting a threesome?"

Sara thought about it for a moment, seeing some very entertaining images in her mind. "Nah, I don't want to share you."

"Good. Cause I don't want to share myself with Warrick." He told her with a grin.

Sara laughed and went to the cash to pay for Victoria's gift. As they walked out of the mall, she linked her arm with Nick's. "Now, I seem to remember someone promising me a horseback ride." She shot him a grin and he grinned back at her as he walked her to the truck.


	11. Save a Horse

AN: First I just want to say Wow and thank you all so much for reviews! You haven't given up on me:-) It means so much to me! Second, I couldn't think of horses names… it's strange cause when I was little I had like 9 My Little Pony ponies, and all had different names. But when I was trying to name them today, I went completely blank. So I was reading forensicsfan's He's Just Not That Into You and two names just popped out…so thanks forensicsfan for inspiring me!

Oh, before I forget, thanks to everyone who congrat-ed me on becoming an aunt:-D (Not that I had anything to do with it…lol) And just one other thing: I know Texas doesn't get much snow… but let's face it… white fresh snow at Christmas is just romantic, isn't it? Lol! Well, that is, in small amounts…rolls eyes…personally I'm sick of snow…stupid Eastern Canadian weather….grrrr… I even looked at a weather website to see what the weather in Dallas was like, and I just thought to myself, oh well, they can have a bit of snow…:-D (Oh btw, snow here is gone, but I'm still waiting for nice hot weather… at least it's a little warmer)

One last thing: Actually 2 last things: 1) I want to keep this PG-13 so there's no outright smut and stuff, but there's some pretty suggestive stuff, so, use your own discretion. 2) I've had writer's block, been busy with life in general, and all that stuff, so it looks like we'll be having Christmas in July (and later) with this fic. But everyone seems to enjoy it so I'll keep writing…even if it is a little slow…

Anyway, without further ado, I know you guys have waited long enough, so on with the story!

"So, you want to ride the same horse or different horses?" Nick asked, glancing at her every now and again as he drove out of the city, past the suburbs and out to where ranch after ranch was spread out over the land.

"Umm, well I'd say we could ride on the same one but I don't know if you could handle that." Sara said teasingly with a wink and a grin that exposed the gap between her front teeth.

He chuckled. "Okay, well my stallion Bandit can take both of us, but if you want, you can have Smokey. Bandit's her dad." He grinned.

"Gee, I wonder what your favourite movie was growing up." She said sarcastically.

They drove up the long driveway to the farmhouse. "I'm just gonna toss the keys in the house and then I'll be out again."

"Actually, I think I should change. I'm not exactly in the best clothes for horseback riding." She gestured to her black dress pants and red top.

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting out of the truck and grabbing the bags of gifts for his nieces. Sara smiled and held their special package tightly against her chest, in case anyone should decide to peep in their shopping bags.

"Can't wait for tonight, babe." He winked and walked her into the house.

Several minutes later, Sara came downstairs to where Nick was waiting, and watched his jaw drop. She had on a pair of snug fitting jeans and a plaid top that tied around the waist with a white tank underneath.

"My, my, aren't you the real cowgirl?" Nick said seductively as he neared her. She grabbed the cowboy hat off the step and put it on his head.

"C'mon, cowboy." She winked and turned around, walking out of the house with Nick following her like a puppy.

Sara smirked as she watched Nick move around the barn, brushing the horses and getting them ready to ride. This required much moving and bending on his part, which she enjoyed thoroughly; as he had opted for the typical cowboy attire of tight black tee, his Stetson, and of course, tight blue jeans that accentuated his lovely bottom, and topped off with the standard unnecessarily large belt buckle. While he was picking Bandit's hoof, she tilted her head to get a better view of his ass. He glanced up and she knew she was caught. Nick grinned and winked at her, and she winked back.

Finally, she spoke. "I've always had a thing for cowboys, but damn…" Sara unashamedly eyed him up and down. "Finer than any playgirl magazine I've seen."

Nick was surprised but turned on by her boldness, and he quirked his eyebrow. "You read playgirl?" He knew she subscribed to many different forensic journals and shopping catalogues, but he never guessed that she would also be on the subscriber's list of such a risqué magazine.

She smiled innocently. "Perhaps."

"Do you?" His grin was wider now.

"I've been known to…on occasion…" She twirled a loose curl with her finger. "For the articles of course…" She added.

"Sara…" Nick chuckled deeply and moved closer to her. "If I'd known that before, I could have helped you out. You wouldn't have needed those magazines, darlin." His voice was rough as he whispered in her ear. She shivered when he gave her ear a small nip and a kiss before he stepped back and continued brushing the horses.

Sara bit her lip and decided to busy herself to keep her mind off of the sexy body in front of her that was all hers for the taking. "Um, anything I can do to help you?"

"I can think of a few things you can do to help me…" He looked at her suggestively and winked. "But if you want to help with the horses, could you grab Smokey's and Bandit's saddles? They're over there on the wall, their names are on the pegs." He gestured to where the saddles where kept on large wooden pegs on the far wall of the barn.

Nick paused from his work as he admired her ass in her jeans as she walked away from him. He knew he was caught when she turned around and winked. "Get back to work." She told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled and finished brushing Bandit's shiny liver chestnut colour. Despite the fact that he'd been away from Texas for six years, his stallion remembered him every time he came home, and was always glad to see him. Bandit flicked his tail and stamped his hoof on the ground, excited to be going out for a ride. "I know Bandit, Sara's getting your saddle…" He told the horse.

"Who're you talking to?" Sara said from right behind him, causing him to jump.

"Bandit." She raised her eyebrow. "I'll have you know I've had this horse since I was sixteen."

"Wow, most kids get a car when they turn 16. I guess out here it's a horse?"

"We're not Amish, Sar." She stuck out her tongue at him. "I've grown up around horses all my life. But by the time I was 16 I was too big for the ponies I rode before then."

"Yeah, he is kinda big, isn't he?"

"Uh huh. I wouldn't let you ride him by yourself. He's not always easy to handle, are ya boy?" The horse snorted. "He wants to get going."

"Here's his saddle. Smokey's is there on the fence."

"Okay. I can show you how to saddle her up in case you want to take her out again sometime."

"Alright." She gave him a quick kiss and he quickly responded, pushing her lightly against the door of Bandit's stall. They broke apart when Bandit got up on his hind legs, neighing loudly. Sara giggled. "I guess he doesn't like me taking you away from him."

"He'll have to get used to it." Nick shrugged and kissed her once more before letting go of her.

Finally, the two horses were ready for the ride, and Sara was standing beside Smokey. She was much smaller than her father, but Sara still couldn't figure out how she was supposed to get up there. The chestnut horse's back came to about her chest, and even with her long legs she knew she wouldn't be able to get up there. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I get up there?"

Nick chuckled. "I'll help you." He bent down and linked his hands together. "Step up."

"Here goes." She grabbed the saddle and the horn in each hand and put her foot on his hands. He gave her the initial push up, and then stood up, placing his hands on her butt to help her the rest of the way onto the saddle. His hands stayed there a little longer than necessary, but neither of them minded. Once she was settled, she watched him go over to Bandit. He effortlessly put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up with his strong arms as his other leg swung over to the other side.

"How did you do that?"

"I've been riding since before I could walk." He told her with a grin. "Now, little lady, follow me."

"How do I make her go?" She called out to him, as he had already started walking away.

"Give her a little kick."

"Won't that hurt her?"

"Nah, she won't mind." He turned Bandit to look at her. "Smokey's gentle. Just give her a kick and she'll go. And she's not too fast, either."

"Okay…" Sara gave the horse a quick kick and Smokey began to walk towards Nick. Once they were side by side, Nick manoeuvred Bandit so he could get as close to Sara as possible.

"Now, just pull on the right if you want her to go right, and left if you want to go left. But you don't need to worry much about that; she'll follow Bandit everywhere."

"Good." He grinned at her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"Ya know, in the old days, women used to ride side-saddle."

"Yeah well I don't have twenty petticoats on and I don't want to slide off. Not to mention, with all this time I've been spending with you I'm used to riding something."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her. "You know what they say, Sar…save the horse, ride the cowboy." He winked at her.

"Later I just might." She winked back, causing him to let out a low whistle.

"Darlin you're gonna drive me crazy."

"I aim to please." She gave him another quick kiss and then went back to concentrating on riding Smokey.

They were riding silently for a while, Nick enjoying the scenery that he missed so much while he was in Vegas, and Sara concentrated on getting used to horseback riding. She hummed beneath her breath.

"You say something, Sar?" Nick asked.

"Just thinking." She giggled and began to sing, "On top of old Smokey…."

Nick burst out laughing. "That's all I'm gonna be able to think of now when I see Smokey."

Sara laughed along with him. When the laughter subsided, she looked at him, a little embarrassed. "Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could take a break?" He furrowed his brow. "I mean, uh, my thighs are a little sore." Nick looked at her for a moment and decided he'd better keep quiet about that one.

"Okay. There's a spot just up here we can stop."

They reached it and Nick jumped down off of Bandit. Sara looked down at him from her saddle. "How do I get down?"

"Here, swing your leg over and jump. I'll catch you. Just trust me."

"You know I trust you." She smiled at him and swung her leg over so she was sitting sideways. She slid down and he wrapped his arms around her waist, reluctant to let her back down on the ground. When her feet were back on solid ground she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He leaned down and kissed her soundly.

They traded kisses for a few long moments until Nick pulled back. "Hold on a sec." He went over to his horse and opened a saddlebag. He pulled out two beers and a blanket. He set the blanket down on the ground and sat down cross-legged.

Sara grinned and moved to sit next to him, but when she was standing over him he pulled her down into his lap. Giggling, she turned so she was sitting sideways. "You're sweet." She said, sincerely.

Nick just grinned back at her and gave her a kiss. "You're amazing." She blushed and looked away. "I'm serious. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny… you're amazing." She opened her mouth to protest, but Nick soon shut her up as he captured her lips with his.

Sara moaned into his kiss as he licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. Nick groaned and slid his fingers through her hair, holding her close to his body. Together, they rolled until Nick was lying on the ground with Sara on top of him. She planted her hands on his chest and lifted up slightly to look in his eyes.

"Trying to take advantage of me, cowboy?"

He grinned. She was the only one who could call him that and get away with it. In fact he found it a major turn on when she used the nickname. "Well you're the one that's on top of me."

"So you don't plan on taking advantage of me?" She feigned disappointment.

"Well if that's what you want…" He sighed, pretending to be bored. However, in the blink of an eye he flipped them over and had her pinned down on the ground.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm stronger than you." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, taking control of the kiss.

"Mmm…" She licked her lips when he let go and looked at her with a triumphant smile on his face. She leaned up and kissed his nose. "Not now."

"Huh?"

"Not right here. I can't do it with horses watching in broad daylight." He chuckled. "Later, baby. We'll lock the bedroom door and have the entire night to ourselves."

"Hmm, I like that idea." He sat up and pulled her up to sit in his lap again. "You want that beer now?"

"Sure."

He opened the beers and handed her a bottle, and was rewarded with a peck on the lips.

"It's beautiful here." Sara told him as she admired the scenery.

"Yeah. I miss this in Vegas."

"I would say. Those bright neon lights aren't exactly picturesque. I'd take this any day." From where they were they could see the entire ranch, including the house, which was over on the other side of a hill.

"Yeah. But then, all my friends are in Vegas. And my girlfriend." He added with a grin.

"Well, I'm right here now. Unless you're talking about your other girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, she's in Vegas right now. But shh, Catherine doesn't know about me and you, okay?"

Sara's jaw dropped and she started smacking him on the arms and the chest as he laughed out loud. "That's not even funny!" She tried to yell in between her laughter. "You bastard!" He caught her fists against his chest and kissed her.

"You know I'm joking." He told her.

She pretended to huff, but as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb she grinned. "You better be, or you'll be singing soprano." She looked down between his legs and back up to his eyes to make her point.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted her.

Sara rolled her eyes and cuddled up against him once more as they sipped on their drinks. "I love…this…" She bit her lip. She had almost let it slip. There was no doubt in her mind that she was now in love with Nick Stokes, but she wasn't ready to tell him, and she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it."

"Hmm, I love it too." He had picked up on the pause, but decided not to say anything. He wanted to tell her that he had fallen hard for her and he was in love with her, but he wanted to wait until the time was right. He kissed her hair.

Suddenly, a low rumble in the distance made Sara look up at him, her eyes wide. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "Just a bit of thunder." He could sense her fear as she put her arms around his neck, pulling closer to him. Even though Sara had done a lot of things in the past few days that surprised him, this still threw him for a loop. It wasn't very often that she openly showed fear, but now she was clinging to him. "It's okay, babe. It was far away. Besides, we're safe here. We get it around here all the time."

"Just when I was starting to like Texas." She teased, trying to use a little humour to lighten the situation.

Nick chuckled. "It'll be alright. You wanna head back?"

"On that horse? Where I'd be the tallest thing around? No thanks."

"Okay, well how about you get on Bandit with me? I'm taller than you, especially when we're sitting. So if anyone gets hurt, it'll be me." He joked.

"Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better?" She raised an eyebrow. Just then, they heard another low rumble, this one louder than before. Smokey neighed and reared up on her hind legs. "What's with her?"

"She's just a little spooked. She's younger than Bandit." The larger and darker stallion just pawed at the ground as he ate out of the feedbag that Nick had tied around his nose.

"So I'm supposed to be riding on a spooked horse in the middle of thunder and rain!" Sara was starting to get even more nervous.

"Sar, calm down, it's okay." He rubbed her shoulders. "Smokey's young, I only broke her in last year. While she's a good slow, steady horse, she can get spooked. But she'll follow Bandit wherever he goes, so you just come with me on him and she'll follow us back. It's okay. The thunder and lighting is far off. You got nothing to worry about."

She sighed and looked up at him, his deep chocolaty brown eyes showing utmost sincerity. "Okay." She kissed him. "I guess I can trust my big strong hunk of a boyfriend to keep me safe." She teased.

Nick laughed at her. "Sar I know you can be quite strong and independent when you want to be, but I will protect you." He kissed her softly.

"I know you will." They traded several soft but innocent kisses. They both knew if they did anything more they would probably loose track of time and the world around them.

"We'd better get going if we want to beat the rain though." He could see the darker clouds way off in the distance.

"Alright." She stood up and took his hand as he got up. He grinned and kissed her before bending down to pick up the blanket and beer bottles. She made a quiet approving sound from behind him, and he stood back up to look at her. "It's nice… that's all." She said innocently. Nick laughed at her and kissed her lips before taking her hand as he led her to Bandit.

After helping Sara up into Bandit's saddle, Nick flung himself up onto the horse's back, hooking his feet into the stirrups. They shifted slightly until they were both comfortable, and he wrapped his arms around her and took the reigns. Smokey soon fell in line behind her father once Nick commanded her with a click of his tongue.

Sara leaned against her boyfriend as they rode silently up the path that led to the stables. Nick handed her the reigns and put his hands on her hips. "Just keep him on the path." He whispered before softly kissing her neck.

"Hmm…Nick…" She leaned back further to allow him easier access.

"Don't close your eyes." He knew she tended to do that whenever he did this. He mumbled against her skin, slowly licking and nipping along her throat.

"Ahh…" Nick shifted against her, and her eyes widened when she felt something distinct against her back. "Nick?"

"Mmm hmm?" He mumbled.

"Do you always get like this when you're riding?" Not that she minded.

"Only cause you're with me." He took his mouth off of her neck long enough to speak. "It's this rocking motion, I can only rub against you for so long before I get excited." He told her knowingly, not a bit ashamed or embarrassed about his body.

"Is that so?"

"You know it is."

"Well I'm just glad my body isn't as obvious as yours." He shifted against her, trying to get comfortable. "What--?"

"These jeans are tight." He sighed.

"Okay." She pulled the reigns, causing Bandit to stop walking. "Get down."

"What?" His mind was racing with possibilities of what she was going to do to him right there. This only made him more excited.

"You can't control yourself."

"Oh and you can?"

"Better than you." He nodded, he couldn't really fight her on that one. "Okay, so hop down."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He did as he was told and she moved back to make room for him in front of her. "You're getting in front of me."

"Okay." He tried not to show disappointment in the fact that he wasn't getting a surprise of some kind right there.

Once the two of them were comfortable, and Sara had her arms wrapped around his waist, they started moving again.

While Sara could control herself a lot more than Nick could, she was still very tempted. In this position she could really feel his muscular back and stomach. Her hands slowly made their way down to his ridiculously large belt buckle. Suddenly he gasped, his voice making a small squeak. "Sara?"

"Just…looking for the saddle horn…" She said innocently.

"Oh…you found it alright."

"It wasn't hard." He tried to look back at her. "To find." She added with a giggle.

"Just wait till I get you up in our room." He all but growled.

"I can't wait…cowboy." She kissed his ear.


	12. Ride a Cowboy

AN: FINALLY I have updated! I am so sorry its taken this long! I completely lost my mojo, and I've been sooooo busy, with a new niece, university, new uh, "guy friend"… and moving… let's just say it's been a little bit hectic. But after seeing Gum Drops last Thursday I sat down to the computer and guess what! I found my Mojo! HAHA! She was looking at pictures of a naked nick…dirty dirty mojo. It wasn't me, I swear! Looks up at halo glowing overhead

The entire way back, Sara deliberately tortured Nick with her wandering hands and tongue, and by the time they reached the stables, he could barely contain himself.

"Sar, how the hell am I supposed to walk to the house like this? What about my baby cousins! And I know I'd never live it down if my brother and sisters saw me like this."

"Well that's your problem, isn't it?" She kissed his neck.

"Can't I share it with you?"

"You just need to learn control."

"Well you need to keep your hands to yourself, missy." He brushed her hand away from him only to have her put it right back to where it was.

When they got to the stables, Nick turned his head.

"Sara? How am I supposed to get down?"

"Like you always do?"

"These jeans are so damn tight I can't move my legs."

"Oh stop being so dramatic. I need you to get down to catch me. I thought it was a long way down off of Smokey. I'm not jumping down here."

He sighed. "Okay well we're just gonna have to wait until the situation, um, deflates."

"Nick, c'mon. We can't just sit here. Just grin and bear it."

"Fine." He grumbled, and growled loudly as he swung his leg over the side of the horse and slipped down. He held out his arms to catch Sara, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she came down.

"I'll have you know you're not the only one with a problem. Mine's just not as obvious as yours." She kissed him deeply, her hands running through his hair.

"Mmm…ever do it in a hay loft?" He knew there was no way they could make it back to the house.

"No, but I'd love to try."

"C'mon." He grabbed the ladder and helped her up into the loft, which was filled with bales of hay.

"AH!" Nick took her by surprise when he practically tackled her onto a pile of loose hay.

He had her clothes off in record time, and once Sara figured out how to undo his belt buckle that proudly bore a map of Texas, a large star and a set of bullhorns, his jeans and t-shirt swiftly joined her clothes on the floor. Sara snapped the waistband of his underwear and he quickly shimmied out of his snug grey boxer briefs and fell back down on top of her again.

"Ooh…tiger!" Sara purred when he bit at her neck.

"I'll show you tiger…" He growled.

"Ahh…"

"Mmm hmmm…" He mumbled against her skin.

"Nicky you drive me wild…" She panted.

"Oh, Sar…" Nick groaned.

For the first time, they let go of all inhibitions, as they knew that they were well out of earshot from the house. They loudly groaned and moaned one another's names in the throes of passion until they collapsed together onto the hay.

Sara sighed deeply as she relaxed completely. "Mmmm…"

"Mmm Hmm…" He answered. She rolled over to climb on top of him.

"You're absolutely wonderful."

Nick chuckled. "You're too good for my ego, woman."

"You deserve it, stud." She giggled and kissed him.

"Sara! Nicky! Suppertime!" Evelyn's voice rang out.

Sara tensed. "I thought you said we were out of ear shot."

"We are. Mom's been calling us home for supper for years, and with a huge ranch like this, she's learned to make her voice carry. Not to mention she's probably halfway down the driveway by now." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to calm her down again.

"We'd better get dressed."

Nick waved his hand, dismissing her. "She wouldn't come up here. But…we should probably get dressed…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" She was quite comfortable sitting up on his stomach with her hands planted on his chest.

"Well it may be romantic to make love in a hay loft, but afterwards you begin to realize you got bits of hay pokin' you in places you didn't know you had." He reached underneath him and shifted. "I at least gotta get some underwear on."

Sara lifted up and unashamedly looked down at him. "But I like you without underwear."

"Then I'll put some pants on and go commando." He stuck his tongue out at her, and she kissed him, sucking on his tongue.

"Keep up that smart ass talk and you'll get a swift kiss on the mouth." She winked at him.

"I look forward to it."

She smirked and pulled herself up off of him. He watched her with a goofy smile on his face as she moved around the loft, picking up their clothes. She turned back to look at him, lying there unashamedly with his arms folded under his head as he smiled at her, knowing her eyes were on him and all his male glory, and dangled his belt on her finger. "By the way, this," She pointed to the belt buckle. "Is very cowboy-ish. And very…" She kissed him. "Sexy." She kissed him again and threw the clothes back on the floor as she tacked him.

"Nicky? You in here? Where are you?" A deeper version of Nick's voice boomed out from underneath them.

Nick's eyes widened. "Shit!" He whispered tersely. "She sent dad after us!"

"He's downstairs?"

"Uh huh."

They heard him moving around. "What's this ladder doin' down here?" He said to himself. Nick bit his lip when his father took the ladder that they were supposed to use to get down and hung it up along the wall. "Mom's looking for you, Nicky! God, can't find him anywhere! He's always off with that girl, getting her alone one way or another. I swear I taught that boy better manners than that…" He mumbled as he walked off.

Sara looked at Nick. "What the hell are we supposed to do!"

Nick shrugged. "I got no ideas."

"Great…"she thought about it. "I guess calling out to him to put the ladder back up is out of the question, huh?"

"Well we could, but that wouldn't sound very good. 'Hey dad, could you put the ladder back there, we came up here to have sex and now we have no way to get down.' I don't think I'll do that."

"He doesn't need to know we were up here having sex."

"What else would we come up here for?" He raised an eyebrow. "There's a reason people call it 'a roll in the hay'. Besides, I think the hay in your hair would give it away." He pulled a piece of hay from her tangled and dishevelled hair.

Sara giggled and captured his lips in a kiss. Nick started to get carried away and she pulled back. "Your mother called us for supper." She touched his nose.

He gave her the puppy dog look but she just giggled and gave his lips a quick kiss. "We have to get dressed and figure out how to get down from here."

"Fine." He huffed.

Sara continually had to smack Nick into reality when she caught him looking at her. Finally he managed to keep his hands off of her long enough for them to each get dressed. He looked at her.

"Now what?"

"You're the cowboy. You tell me."

After a few moments of pondering, Nick grabbed a pitchfork and threw some hay down through the hole to the floor below. Once he had a decent pile, he sat on the edge, braced himself, and jumped down. Sara looked down at him.

"You want me to jump down there?" Her voice quivered.

"I can get the ladder, but it's more fun if I catch you in my big strong arms." He winked.

"Nick…" She whined.

"I promise I'll catch you. It's not as far as it looks, babe. You can do it." He held out his arms.

"If you miss or don't catch me I'll kill you. And I know how to hide evidence."

Nick laughed. "Don't worry." 

"Here goes…" She gripped hold of the edge of the hole and sat down, her feet dangling down. "I can't do it."

"Sure you can. Come on, on the count of three, Sara. Count with me, One…"

"Two…three…" They counted together and Nick braced himself to catch her.

"Four…five…" Sara continued, sitting there.

"Sara!"

"Okay, okay, fine. One…two…three!" She hopped down to Nick.

"OMPH!" Nick fell into the hay and Sara landed on his chest.

"Ow. You didn't catch me. You promised."

"But I did break your fall." He groaned.

"I know, sorry." She added sheepishly. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." He shook his head and moved his neck to test it out. "I'm fine. You?"

"Never better." Sara patted his solid chest. "You're very strong." She told him flirtatiously and kissed him.

"We'd better get going for supper."

"Yeah. C'mon." She stood up and gave him her hand to help him up. Once Nick was on his feet she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He slipped his hand in her hair and eagerly returned the kiss. She moaned and used every bit if self-restraint she had left to pull back from him. "We gotta stop."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess we'd better."

"Trust me, I'm well worth the wait." Sara winked at him.

"I know you are. Damn, I've been waiting five years for this."

She blushed and took his hand to lead him out of the barn. "Shit!" She groaned when they got outside to find the sky completely grey as the rain poured down around them.

"Let's run, c'mon!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, making sure he didn't run too fast for her.

By the time they reached the house, they were soaked to the skin. Nick closed the door behind him and leaned against it, panting. Sara was standing next to him, out of breath as well. When she looked over at him, her panting got a little faster. If his shirt had clung to his muscles before, then it had become a second skin now. She could see every line of his muscles that she traced whenever she had the chance. It was also obvious through his shirt that he was very cold.

Nick looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her hungry look. That was when he looked down and he realized that she had been wearing a white t-shirt. At some point he thought he remembered her having a shirt over it, but he guessed she forgot it in the loft when they got dressed in such a hurry. Her t-shirt had turned see through, and it was every man's dream. He closed his mouth to contain the groan that was trying to escape.

Finally, he managed a squeaky sounding, "Cold?"

"Um, yeah…" She looked away, embarrassed.

"Nicky! It's suppertime!" Evelyn realized the two were home. "You're supper's going to get cold!" She tried to usher them into the dining room, but Sara was determined to stand her ground. She needed to at least get a sweatshirt to cover herself.

"Okay mom I just have to run to the washroom." Nick dashed upstairs and grabbed a Mavericks sweatshirt out of his closet and brought it down to his girlfriend. Sara gratefully accepted it and pulled it on before joining his family in the dining room.

When they sat down, his brothers and sisters smirked at him. Several of his older nieces and nephews were there, but most had been sent downstairs to eat, since the dining room table could only seat so many people.

"Get caught in the rain?" Kerry asked innocently as she noticed their soaked hair and Nick's wet t-shirt.

"No. We decided to go for a swim in the lake." He rolled his eyes.

"Nicky! Manners…" His mother scolded him.

"Mom…" He pouted like a child.

"Be nice to your mother." Sara whispered to him with a smirk.

"I'll kiss that smirk right off your face…"

"Kids, stop flirting at the table." Luke teased, and Nick stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Oh, that's mature."

"Mom, Luke's being an ass." Nick whined like a five year old.

"Language!" Evelyn slapped his hand with her spoon. "Nicholas, you're 32 years old. Please try and act like it."

"That's why I said ass instead of big fat meany."

"Nicky." Nick's head snapped up at the gruff voice of his father. "We're all pleased to have you home. But do us a favour and shut up for a little while."

Sara couldn't help but giggle. Even at 32, Nick still fit the persona of the youngest child.

"You think somethin's funny?" He looked over at her. Sara avoided his gaze and instead became very interested in her mashed potatoes. "Sara…"

"So what did you two do today?" Evelyn asked, oblivious to the knowing grins of her children and the blush that came over her youngest son.

"Umm…we…" Nick looked to Sara for help. After the adventure in the barn he had pretty much forgotten about the rest of the day.

"We went for a ride." Emily snorted out a laugh and Joanne had to look down at her plate to keep from bursting out laughing. Sara blushed and started to stumble over her words. "Um on Smokey and Bandit…Nick's horse and his foal, we went through the woods…"

"Have you ever ridden before, Sara?" George asked, which got another laugh from one of the girls.

Sara turned beet red and looked straight into George's eyes. "No. Never." Nick coughed, catching on to what his sisters were giggling about. "Excuse me, Nick my wet hair's making me cold, I need to get a towel…"

"Okay." Nick continued eating his steak.

She cleared her throat and looked in his eyes. "Could you help me find one? I'm not sure which towel I should use…"

"Oh, yeah, sure." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. "'Scuse us." Nodding at his family he pulled out his chair and followed Sara out the dining room.

When they were out of earshot he took her hand and pulled her towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been so embarrassed." She groaned and put her forehead against his chest.

"Ah, Sar…don't worry about them." He gave her a big hug. "My parents have caught me in worse situations, and my brother and sisters have been teasing me since day one. Don't listen to them."

"But they probably think I'm some whore—"

"Sara, you're not a whore, they don't think you care, and even if they did, it doesn't matter what they think, it's what you and I know." He kissed her softly and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Now how's about me and you get out of these wet clothes, hmm?"

"Nicky…we're not even finished supper." She couldn't help but stare at his torso, his t-shirt still clinging to his muscles. It was so hard to say no to this man.

"Okay, well we'll just dry off and change our clothes." Sara raised her eyebrow. There was no way either one of them would be able to handle watching the other change clothes without jumping them on the spot. "Well and maybe a little dry humping…" He winked at her and headed towards their bedroom. Sara stood in the living room for a moment with her jaw hanging open and took off after her sexy boyfriend.

(AN: I was gonna end the chapter, but I got a mental image of what was to come, and I figured you ladies would enjoy the image as well)

Sara ran up the stairs and threw open the bedroom door, only to be greeted by the sight of Nick lying on the bed, without a stitch of clothing and visibly "excited".

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock first?" He looked at her and grinned when she took off her sweatshirt, revealing her still see-through shirt.

"I thought you were going to get changed."

"I am."

"Well you did the undressing, but you haven't dressed again." She wasn't upset but his body was becoming very distracting and it took every ounce of self-restraint she had not to climb up on top of him.

"I wanted your opinion on what I should wear."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know your underwear never got wet."

"No, but I was in the mood to change them too." He stood up and went to his dressed. "Navy blue, grey or white boxer briefs?"

"How bout a banana hammock?" She teased him.

"I don't do thongs. Nuh huh. No way no how."

Sara giggled and went over to where he was standing. "How about going commando."

"But my jeans chafe…"

"It's a lot easier access for me." She added innocently. "Say, if we went outside on the porch and cuddled, your family would never know the difference."

"Commando it is."

Sara laughed. "Now get dressed before I have to jump your bones and disturb your family with banging the headboard against the walls."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." She grabbed a dry shirt and quickly changed before he could do anything. "Now, I'll be downstairs finishing my supper. When you get…that…" She looked down below his waist. "…under control, I suggest you come down and finish yours. You'll need your strength for later."

Nick growled at her when she strutted towards the door, shot him a seductive look, and left the room.


End file.
